The Story of Emerald
by TheDragonsTiger5
Summary: James is the most popular guy in school... Lily Evans is an outcast.. when he finds a seemingly harmless book, he has no clue what he is about to find out, and when he discovers it. what will he do to change the girl the book is about? rest of it inside!
1. The Beginning! FIXED!

Full Summary: James is the most popular guy in school... Lily Evans is an outcast... when he finds a seemingly harmless book, he has no clue what he is about to find out, and when he discovers it. What will he do to change the girl the book is about? Can he actually change her and in the end change himself? 6th yr

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot!

Wow! I know it's been a long time, but I figured since ya'll haven't given up on me, then I won't just quit either.

So I shall start with fixing all the problems!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The black haired girl sat silently on her bed completely absorbed in her writing. She sighed softly and looked up.

The room was decked out in shades of red with light streaming in through the open window. Of course, the light never reached her old, broken bed.

She, I guess many of you would say, is an outcast. The 'in' crowd doesn't like her clothes or hair or even her eyes. She had only one friend and was ignored by everyone else; then again her cold demeanor might not have helped the situation.

You must be wondering what she looks like. She wasn't ugly; on the contrary she was actually really pretty. But she hid it all. See it was her belief that if someone were to be her true friend or true love then they would love her for her, not for what she looked like. Then and only then would she let them see her true colors; the way she really was. She had got this theory out of a letter from her mom. She took so much bullshit just to find those people. Her life wasn't great even out of school. It was all like a hell was taking place and she was the center of attack. Well maybe you should find out more about this girl.

Her hair was long, straight, and a dark black. Her eyes were black, but they were contacts. She wore baggy black pants with zippers and chains. Her shirt was always something relatively baggy preferably red or black or sometimes white. She wasn't fat or anything no matter what people believed. She was deeply into Thai boxing, Filipino Martial Arts, and Jeet Kune Do. The end result is her being in tip-top shape. She, more or less, dressed to be comfortable and intimidating at the same time. On her arms, she had tons of bracelets mostly decorated with spikes or studs. Her necklace was really a spiked dog chain that she decided just completed her outfit. All together though the look was really unique and different. No one else at Hogwarts dressed like her.

Speaking of the girl, she closed her book and slipped it back into the secret compartment located in the side of her bed. Before she could perform her locking charm though, a high-pitched girly scream carried to her. The girl, being the curious creature she is, ran out of the room and to the top of the stairs, completely forgetting about her book. She came running down the stairs at top speed. When she reached the bottom the sight that greeted her was most hilarious; Sirius Black was getting pummeled by his girlfriend, Arabella Figg.

"Sirius Black, I'm going to kill you for that!" Arabella screamed into Sirius's ear.

"God woman, I'm going to be deaf before I even hit 20…"

Arabella pulled back and hit his arm pretty hard.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For making fun of my CAT! Now admit that Storm is SEXY!"

"Never! Ouch! Okay okay…yourcatstromissexy." He mumbled.

"What did you say? Make it loud and clear."

"Your cat Storm is sexy!" Sirius screamed.

Everyone at that point turned and looked at him. All of a sudden a loud laughter rang out. The girl with black hair was on the flooring laughing her arse off. Because she had started laughing, she didn't notice James Potter slip up the stairs behind her and head up to her dorm.

James opened the door a crack and after making sure no one else was there he walked straight in. He then pulled off his invisibility cloak. The whole reason he was even up here was because some chick named Bonnie Hill was talking shit about Arabella. So the Marauders decided that she deserved some pay back. They had the prank planned a week ago and today was the day it was going into action. The only problem was that this nobody named Lily Evans wouldn't come down. They waited for about an hour until Sirius got the bright idea of making a huge scene with Arabella so that Lily would get curious and come down. Then James would slip up there and do his job. As of the moment everything was going according to plan. Though no one really expected her to come down as fast as she did and to end up on the floor laughing. She was normally really intimidating and just a moment ago she seemed almost normal. James's jaw had dropped when she fell down. Now that he was upstairs though, he looked around and discovered a huge flaw in their master plan. He didn't know which bed was Bonnie's.

"Fuck!" he said out loud. "Now what am I going to do? Wait a minute why am I talking to myself? Remember: Get head checked. Argg! I'm still doing it!"

James started walking around the room praying for something to jump and exclaim, "That's her bed!" But alas it never came. Though something else surprising happened. When he was walking by a broken old bed he tripped over a broomstick and hit his head against the bedpost.

'Holy shit! Mental Note to self: Get eyes checked and never hit head again on a bedpost!' he thought to himself while massaging his forehead.

When his head hit the bed the movement caused the secret compartment to pop open. James looked at the compartment and was intrigued. He sat down on the bed and reached his hand into the compartment. He pulled out a huge book. The cover simply read, "The story of Emerald by Lily Evans."

'What the? A book? By Lily Evans? Let's see what she writes about… my guess is ponies and how she wishes she were pretty and popular.' James rolled his eyes.

James pointed his wand at the book and said a duplicating spell. He then slipped the copy into his robes for him and his friends to read later. He then put the original book back into the compartment and shut it. Okay so that obviously wasn't Bonnie's bed. James then stop up and looked around.

'On with the prank! Where oh where is Bonnie's bed? Where oh where could it be? Dude I need to destroy Sirius's tape! I always knew I would lose it because of him!' James thought.

After two more tries he discovered the right bed, which wasn't a hard feat considering the room only had four of them. James finally set up the prank quickly because he had been up there for a good 30 minutes and he wasn't sure if Sirius could entertain Lily that long. Though he probably could keep a Death Eater laughing or maybe even Voldie-boy, though they had never had the chance to try before. It was his educated guess. James shrugged and picked up his cloak. He threw it on and left the dorm. When he came downstairs he saw something he thought he would never see and it nearly made him piss his pants.

Lily Evans was sitting on the couch laughing at Sirius, who was running around the room with a blanket for a cape and a pair of bright pink underwear on his head.

Sirius was screaming, "I'm Super Sirius conqueror of all cats! Zoom!"

And of course his hands out in front of him accompanied the zoom like he was really flying. James went quickly up to his room while he could still hold in his laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(What happened while James was upstairs?)

Lily stayed on the floor laughing like that for a good five minutes. Finally she sat up and looked at Sirius, who of course was laying on ground with Arabella on his stomach looking about as innocent as a little boy caught with his hand in a cookie jar could possibly look. Everyone, of course, was staring at her like she just turned into Goldie-locks himself.

"What are you all looking at?" she said coldly.

Remus Lupin, always the kind one, got up and walked over to her. He offered her his hand.

"Names Remus Lupin. Lily Evans right?" he asked politely.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked still quite coldly.

"Well excuse me for being polite."

"Sorry! Gees! Yeppers that would be me!" she exclaimed with a sudden change of attitude.

Sirius looked up at Arabella and mouthed, 'Yeppers?'

Arabella started laughing and Sirius pushed her off of him.

"Offph! That I must say was unnecessary!"

With that Arabella stood up and put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose high up in the air.

"You know if it were to rain you would drown?" Sirius then grinned evilly and muttered a spell that conquered up a rain cloud above her head, which promptly started raining on her.

"Sirius Black! You evil insufferable prick! You are never touching me again…ever!" she sputtered. "Now stop this contraption before I DUMP YOU!"

Sirius instantaneously said the counter spell and got on his knees and started apologizing while kissing her feet.

"I'm *Kiss* sorry baby! I didn't *Kiss* mean it! *Kiss* I really *Kiss* am sorry! *Kiss* Please *Kiss* forgive *Kiss* me!"

Arabella looked up at Lily and grinned. She then mouthed, 'Pathetic ain't it?'

Lily nodded and walked over to the couch.

"Okay! You are forgiven!" she stated calmly.

Sirius jumped up and clasped his hands together above his head and said, "That's right no one can resist this charm!"

"Oh yeah! You're completely right! You're like Super Sirius! So irresistible!" Lily exclaimed sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Sirius then grinned and said, "Accio Underwear!"

A pair of bright pink underwear came flying at him. He caught them and put them on his head and pulled hair through the part where u put your legs. He then picked up a red blanket off the coach and tied it around his neck. He then began running around the room with his arms in front of him. He jumped on the furniture and tables. All the while exclaiming, "Zoom!"

He even went as far as to shout, "I'll save you Lady Lily from the evil Mooney!"

He rushed to Lily and picked her up. He ran around the room with Lily in his arms while the 'Evil' Mooney chased 'Super' Sirius trying to get 'Lady' Lily back. Remus finally caught up and stole Lily away and ran back to the coach. He set her down on the couch and turned back to Sirius.

"And evil prevails over Super Sirius! Fly away good man and leave fair Lily alone!"

Sirius pouted then continues his zooming.

(James comes down now)

He screamed, "I'm Super Sirius conqueror of all cats! Zoom!"

He then threw his arms out again and resumed his zooming.

Lily just sat on the coach with Remus, laughing at Sirius's antics.

Lily after awhile though said, "Lady Lily would like to go to the kitchens, Catch You Later!"

With that she left the Common Room through the Portrait Hole.

Sirius finally took a seat next to Remus.

He then said, " Come on Mooney, and Bella. We have to go see James and find out how everything went."

Sirius stood up and took off the cape and underwear with as much dignity as he could maintain after having bright pink underwear on his head. He slung them on his arm and then took off up to the boy's dorms with Arabella and Remus in tow. Peter, our ratty friend, was no were in sight, probably off somewhere eating.

James meanwhile was pacing around the room impatiently waiting for them to get their arses up there. He was anxious to start reading Evan's book. It had to have something he could use against her in it. He heard from very reliable sources that she was a cold, heartless bitch and if you so much as looked at you funny she would go off on your ass. Maybe this book could explain why she acted like that or maybe give him something to use as blackmail. Either way the time reading it would be productive. James put it under his pillow for safekeeping.

Sirius, Arabella and Remus came charging in the room. Arabella and then Remus followed Sirius. Sirius ended up tripping over someone's shoe and falling on his stomach with his head by James's feet.

"I always knew that someday you would be at my feet, worshipping the ground that I walked on." James remarked.

Sirius then got on his knees and started bowing at James's feet.

"All hail King James! The git extraordinaire! Let his ego always be able to fill the Hogwarts castle! All hail the ground that he so chooses to walk on!" Sirius remarked sarcastically.

Arabella and Remus dropped on their knees besides Sirius and also started bowing.

"All hail King James!" they exclaimed in unison.

"I know, I know my adoring fans! I am the best!" James said proudly.

Sirius then got an idea and looked at the other two; apparently they were thinking the same thing. Sirius mouthed '1-2-3!' With that they grabbed James and pulled him to the floor.

"Mutiny? In my kingdom! You'll never take me alive!"

James jumped up and grabbed a pillow.

"I will destroy all who do not obey me!"

"Down with the King!" Arabella shouted while charging at him with her pillow in the fighting position.

"Never!"

With that all three of them jumped on James and started smacking him with the pillows. By the time they were done the entire room was covered in feathers and everything was askew. They all finally lay down on the floor out of breath.

"The king is overthrown after a fierce battle!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay! I admit defeat anyways don't you want to know how it went?" James asked.

"YES!" they exclaimed.

"That was the reason we came up here. That and Lily left," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"That hurt Mooney! I thought you came to see me! Don't you guys love me anymore?" James said with fake tears in his eyes.

"Oh of course James! It wasn't the same without you!" Arabella declared.

She then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Geroffe." James mumbled. "Thanks couldn't breathe."

Arabella shrugged.

"I always knew you loved him and not me! I thought that weekend in Paris would have meant more to you!" Remus said sadly.

"Remus, of course it did! I wouldn't exchange that time for anything!"

She then threw her arms around him.

"You're strangling me Arabella."

"Sorry!"

Sirius just sat there and then he got up and sat down on his bed. He then closed the curtains. Sirius tended to get really jealous, really easy.

Arabella sighed, "Sirius you know I was joking! I wasn't being serious!"

Sirius came running out of his bed and declared, "Oh but I am! Super Sirius conqueror of all cats!"

"You forgot king of all pricks!" James said.

Sirius had the cape and the underwear on again.

"I will never know why I'm dating that idiot! Sirius take it off!"

Sirius then put in his "tape" that James hated. On came 'On top of old Smokey!'

"Anything for the Lady!"

Sirius then proceeded to strip to the song.

"I thought I hated that tape before but now I'm traumatized!" James said disgustingly and he started looking around the room.

He finally found a quill and said, "Must. Poke. Out. Eyes!"

Remus snatched the quill from James and turned off the stereo.

"Sirius take off the cape and underwear on your head. And god man put on your shirt and pants. Now move!"

"Yes Mommy!"

Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius got dressed. Sometimes Sirius could make a banana seem like the most intelligent thing in the universe.

"Arabella?" Remus asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you really have a cat named Storm?"

Arabella blushed, "Well no but that's all I could come up with on the spot. My mistake."

"So basically I said an imaginary cat was sexy? In front of the tower?"

"Pretty much! I'm sorry Siri! Come here!"

Arabella then started kissing Sirius.

"Bugger! I hate it when they do that! It makes me want to toss up everything I ate in the past week!" James said sickly.

"Anyways how did it go?"

"Well I couldn't find her bed at first. But after awhile I found it and everything is set up perfectly."

"I can't wait to see her face! It'll be priceless."

"I know! Funny thing though when I was looking for her bed I ran across this old broken one. I sort of tripped and hit my head on the post. But I discovered this compartment in the side of it. When I looked in there I found this book by Lily Evans. I haven't had a chance to read it yet. I decided to share it with you guys. I have this feeling it will be really interesting."

"James, I don't know about that. It's her property and we would be evading her privacy and plus you couldn't take the book without her noticing and creating hell looking for it." Remus said slowly.

James pulled out the book from under his pillow.

"I made a copy of it."

"I still don't know. She seems nice to me and I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"From what I've heard she's the one that hurts people. But if it's what you want, none of us will tell anyone. Right guys?"

The two other people looked at James weirdly.

"You just disrupted us. What is so important?" Sirius said while pouting.

"Yes James what?" Arabella asked curiously.

"I found a book by Lily Evans when I was up in the girl's dorm and made a copy of it. I was telling Mooney that we should read it but goody-goody here doesn't know. So I said we would keep it to ourselves and wanted you to agree with me." James explained in a nutshell.

"Oh! You have a book by Lily? Let me read it! Puh lease? I've always wanted to know what she was scribbling in. She's a really interesting person and I want to get to know her. I only have two years left to try, though she didn't seem very cold downstairs. I think Sirius and I caught her off guard. Please James?"

Arabella practically lunged at James for the book.

James jumped out of her reach though.

"Now tisk tisk Arabella! You shouldn't try to take things from other people!" he said while waving his index finger in her face.

James had the book high above his head. With him being so tall, Arabella had no chance of getting it. Arabella did some quick thinking and jumped onto the bed. She then grabbed the book and sat down with a triumphant smirk.

"Let's see what she wrote! I'll read out loud. Okay! Clears throat The story of Emerald by Lily Evans. Chapter 1 I guess I should start this book out by telling you why I'm writing it…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alright, I know this wasn't exactly what ya'll wanted when you asked me to update but it's the best I can do right now because the mistakes would get on my nerves. Hopefully I can fix everything soon and get a new chapter up for you guys.


	2. Lily has a friend? FIXED!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the whole book idea. Everything else is J. K. Rowlings's!

In one night, I'm editing more than I have done to this story in 4 years. I bet everyone's excited now!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(What Lily was doing…)

Lily closed the portrait behind her and started walking to the kitchens. The corridors were cold and eerie. That feeling might be normal for anyone else but to Lily, this was home. Lily had a mother and still has a father and sister. Her mother died during childbirth. Obviously, Lily can't remember her but she at least had some letters to base her mother off of. Those letters were all she had to even begin to get to know who her mother was. The sad part is, her father and sister meant nothing to her. Her lack of family would have broken someone with a weaker spirit, but Lily persevered because she knew that her mother did love her. She loved her enough to give up her own life to bring Lily into the world. Lily remembered how she found that out.

(Flash back)

A young Lily about five years old was sitting in ragged old clothes playing with a broken doll.

Lily looked to be happy and wasn't bothered by her clothes one bit or the fact that her doll was missing an arm and her head was falling off.

Lily's hair was tangled since it hadn't been introduced to a brush her whole life.

Her face was smudged with dirt.

Her life had always been this way and probably always would.

Lily didn't mind being by herself; what she did mind was her so called 'father and sister'. They basically treated her like dirt.

She watches families from her attic window. There is always a father, a mother, and a child. The parents would always hug and kiss their child and never yell.

Lily wondered what she had done wrong to not deserve that. She believed it was her fault that she led the life she did, when it really was her father's sick twisted mind.

All of a sudden there was a BANG and the door to the attic flew open with a tremendous amount of force. It bounced off the other wall before hanging slightly off its hinges.

A tall man stood there with an expression of utter disgust on his face; this was her father.

"What do YOU think YOU are doing?" he asked furiously.

The little Lily looked up and trembled.

"I- w-was pl-playing w-with m-my d-doll, s-s-sir." She stuttered.

"Did I give you permission to play with that?" he pointed at the filthy doll.

"N-no s-s-sir." Lily said still stuttering.

"Give me the doll," he seemed to be calming down.

So Lily tentatively handed it to him.

He looked at the doll and threw it in the air as if considering something.

He then suddenly flung it full force at Lily's head.

She managed to duck in time though.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING UNLESS I TELL YOU TO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he yelled, back to his furious self.

Lily just shook and nodded.

"I'll never understand why my wife would willingly give up her life for _you_. Know this: you aren't worth anything and you'll always be alone. You don't deserve anyone or anything. You're a piece of filth and nothing in the world will ever change that."

With those hurtful words he stormed off to let the little girl think about what he said.

Over the years she heard it enough that she believed it until that fateful day she found her mother's letters.

(Back to present)

Lily of course now knew different but there was always that part of her that still agreed with her father.

Lily shook her head, 'Why am I thinking all of this? Damn, it must have been earlier when I acted cheery.'

When ever she was happy a memory always came and stole it away from her.

Lily made a decision that she would stop acting curious and laughing and thinking anything remotely happy. It just wasn't worth it.

Nothing in her life was worth it.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

That's why no one could hurt her.

She had no weaknesses. Or at least that's what they all thought.

She had weaknesses but all they did was make her vulnerable. Lily had made a vow to herself to never let anyone make her vulnerable again.

'Maybe one day I'll come out looking normal…' she thought suddenly, 'No, why would I? So people could make fun of me? Like it would matter.'

Lily rounded the last corner to go to the kitchens, when the door opened itself.

Out stepped the last person she wanted to see… Lucius Malfoy.

He looked at her coldly before advancing toward her.

He invaded her space, making her retreat a step.

Lily gulped.

'God this is like home.' She thought distastefully.

"What do you want faggot?" she spat suddenly with venom in her voice.

Lucius looked at her and then said, "Oh little miss mudblood has a mouth on her. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

That struck a nerve.

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.

But Lucius just didn't know when to shut up, "Oh wait…opps…my bad you don't have a mother do you? And your father doesn't love you either does he?"

All that met him was silence.

"You can't really speak Malfoy. I've seen your family. What happened to your eye? What did you do to make your father that mad? Does your mother always look at you like your filth or was that look only for a special occasion? Does she hit you too? I remember seeing claw marks right there…" she said calmly while pointing one finger at his arm.

Lucius reached back and bitch slapped her.

Lily's head snapped to the other side with the force.

She then turned her head back and said in a chilling voice, "THAT wasn't a SMART move."

She took her arm and threw a left jab to his already black eye. Then she threw a right cross to the other. After that she gave him a good left hook that sent his head spinning.

"If you play with fire, you will get burnt. Still want to fight or have you had enough?"

Her check was becoming considerably red. He had a good left jab; she'd give him that much.

Lucius turned his head back to glare at her and said, "You'll pay for all you've done mudblood. Trust me you'll pay, but right now I think I want to have some fun."

He stupefied her and then whispered in her ear, "Let's see how you can get yourself out of this, shall we?"

He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her out of the corridor.

He dragged her through corridor after corridor until he reached the Slytherin common room.

He said the password, "Pureblood."

With that the portrait swung open to reveal green furniture with stonewalls surrounding them. All the Slytherins looked up with startled expressions.

"What the hell are you doing Lucius?" asked Narcissa Black, a fellow 6th year.

Narcissa happened to respect Lily for the simple fact that she dealt with shit from people and would stand up for herself and fight back when needed to; instead of like all the other pansy Gryffs.

"What does it look like I'm doing? It's time she was put in her place." He sneered at her. "What? Are you going to stop me?"

Narcissa thought about it for a moment, and then as if coming to a decision stood up.

"Actually I think I am going to this time. I may be your girlfriend but I can stand up for what I believe in and I don't believe in this," she said gesturing to Lily, who couldn't move.

Every person in the room flinched and looked visibly surprised that she had stood up to him. She normally would have helped him with anything he wanted her to.

Lucius looked surprised too, "What?"

"What were you planning on doing to her?" she asked quietly. This whole standing up to him thing was quite new to her.

"Beating the shit out of her until she can learn to silence her tongue and not fight back." He said gesturing to his face.

Narcissa scanned his face, "Look if you let her go… I'll owe you. Okay? Please?" she said putting on the puppy dogface she knew he couldn't resist.

Lucius laughed, "I think I would rather beat her like her father does."

Narcissa bent down and looked into Lily's eyes.

"I'll get you out of here but you owe me big. Okay?" she whispered so only Lily could hear.

Lily rolled her eyes, how was she supposed to answer when she couldn't move?

Narcissa straightened up, "Lucius if you let her go… I'll…"

The girl was at a loss. What could she give him to let Lily go? What was it that he always wanted from her?

'Think! Think!' she berated herself.

"You'll give me what? You have nothing to give me."

The light bulb switched on.

"I'll give you my invisibility cloak, the one that you have been after for awhile. Let her go and it's yours."

Lucius weighed the pros and cons in his head. He could always kick Lily's ass later, after he had the cloak.

"Fine." He pushed Lily to Narcissa, who caught the girl with difficulty. "But we're having a talk about you disobeying me later."

His talks normally consisted of hitting her but alas she loved him. So what could she do?

Narcissa took Lily outside the Common Room, which was abuzz with murmur. She then said the counter spell.

Lily shook her head slightly trying to get the dancing bears riding bikes out from in front of her eyes. When Lucius took her up there, he 'accidentally' ran her into walls.

Lily looked at Narcissa suspiciously. Why would this girl help her of all people?

"Why did you help me?" Lily demanded.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Well that's gratitude for you. I helped you because I respect you. Or would you have preferred that I left you with him?"

When she didn't get an answer, she said simply, "That's what I thought."

"Thank you for helping me out and for giving something of yours so I wouldn't get hurt." She mumbled.

Narcissa shrugged, "No problem but you owe me big time. You have to do one favor of mine."

"What's that?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Be my friend."

Lily looked at the girl like she had sprouted a third head.

"Why do YOU want to be FRIENDS with ME?"

"Don't know yet but I think you at least owe me that seeing as how since he won't be able to hit you he wi-… never mind."

"He will hit you won't he? All because of me?"

Narcissa just nodded.

"It's worth it. Look I have to go or he'll be even madder. I'll owl you sometime soon… And maybe, we could get together at your Common Room?"

Lily nodded, "Sure sounds great."

Narcissa turned and said the password. The portrait swung open to a very pissed Lucius.

Before the portrait shut, Lily saw him backhand her. Everyone else just looked away; they were used to it.

Lily walked away hoping Narcissa would be okay.

'Funny, I go from not having anyone to having a friend. I hope this doesn't haunt me.' She thought slightly sad.

Lily walked back to her Common Room and passed a mirror. When she caught sight of her reflection, she stopped. She had bruises on her face and all over her arms, or at least the visible parts.

'Shit! What am I going to do?' she thought wildly.

The bruises brought back too many memories and she slid down the wall beside the Common Room, trying to keep tears back from spilling down her cheeks. Her memories were of her horrible life and how it would continue to be until she was out of that house.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and folded her arms on top of them. She then laid her head on her arms and was assaulted by her past and present and future.

What was she going to do?

Her position didn't let her see Peter Pettigrew walk by her and look at her strangely.

He slowly opened the Portrait as quietly as he could, he didn't want to have to deal with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(What the rest of the Marauders were doing…)

"Let's see what she wrote! I'll read out loud. Okay! Clears throat The Story of Emerald by Lily Evans. Chapter 1 I guess I should start this book out by telling you why I'm writing it. I guess I'm writing this book because in the Hogwart's reunion I think I will publish it and hand it out so that everyone can see how big of bastards and bitches everyone was to me. At the moment, I just want to keep this to myself though. When I'm out of school and doing great, then I'll show this to someone. Until then it's only for my eyes.

Okay let's start from the beginning of my life. I don't really have much to say about it but it was hell. My mother died giving birth to me and my father blamed me for it…" James pauses and hesitantly continues to read.

"He hated me for it all and would never treat me as a father should treat his daughter. He beat me, for lack of a word. Honestly, I could do nothing to stop him." Sirius's face-hardens and the others look visibly upset.

"I have had my arm broken 5 times, my leg 2 times and countless bruises that I don't think you really want to know about, all of which are complimentary of my dad. My sister hated me too because I took her mother away from her. She didn't hit me often instead she mostly tried poisoned me. All the types of poisoning you can possibly think of. I should be dead right now but by some miracle (Bullshit) I was spared, which pissed her off to no end." James stops talking and everything starts to sink in. Remus starts to shake and Arabella has tears gathering in her eyes.

James takes a deep breath a keeps going, "I have been beat my entire life and poisoned. I really couldn't tell you if I even have any normal human emotions left. Try to imagine your dad one day coming and socking you in the eye and then kicking you in the stomach and taking a knife to stab you, do you think you could still love? I sure as hell can't. No one can touch me emotionally though. Nothing in my life is worth it. When I received my letter I got one hell of a beating for being as they dubbed it, a 'freak.' My First Year here, I didn't regain full use of my legs until the day before I arrived. Each year, the day before I come to school I am beat badly. Each time, I am beaten; it always is within almost an inch of death.

School. I had thought that it was going to be my safe haven, where everyone would talk to me and no one would be mean to me. Oh how wrong I was. I had a different look then everyone else which gained me verbal abuse and sometimes, like at home, physical. There is three ways people terrorize me: 1. By hitting me, 2. By verbally attacking me, and 3. By ignoring me. I'd have to say that number three was the worst. No one gave me a chance then and no one gives me a chance now. The only thing that has kept me going throughout the years were these letters I found written by my mom. She wrote them before she died and I found them when I received my Hogwarts letter. It turns out my mother was a witch too. I wonder what father would say.

The first one was written when she was 8 months pregnant with me. The doctors had told her then that if she had me she would die. They told her to get an abortion. She said no. She wanted me to live, even if it was without her. I wish though that she was alive right now and I wasn't.

Here's the fist letter.

Dear daughter of mine (sorry I haven't thought of a name yet),

Hey baby! I am 8 months pregnant with you, my baby. You'll never meet me, just as I will never get to chance to meet you, but maybe this letter will help…."

Peter came into the room at that moment.

Arabella snapped the book shut and sat on it.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked looking at all of their grave faces.

"Peter, can you leave? We need to talk about something." James asked kindly though he was completely shocked by what he heard.

Peter nodded and went downstairs.

Arabella took the book out from underneath her and the tears finally spilled over. They ran a track down her face and splashed onto the book cover.

"I can't believe the life she has lead. And we've never been nice to her. God… and we're only on the first chapter…" she then broke down into sobs once again.

Sirius slipped his arms around her and let her cry on him. He was really feeling sorry for Lily right now.

Remus looked up and said softly, "We shouldn't have read it. It shouldn't be read until she wants it to be. No wonder she doesn't talk to anyone. I wouldn't either. I thought my life was bad but compared to her, I seem like a king."

James nodded and said, "I want to be her friend. I want to help her but we can't say anything about the book or she'll get pissed. I feel so sorry for her. I couldn't imagine my dad hitting me or my sister poisoning me."

James's face was still grave and Arabella was still crying softly.

"What should we do?" she asked sadly.

"There's nothing we can do. We can't change the past but we can change who we are right now. I personally don't think I want to make fun of anyone anymore or ignore anyone because we don't know what they go through," Sirius said completely serious.

James said quietly, "I believe my new goal is to get Lily to smile."

Arabella dried her tears, "I want to go find her. She went to the kitchens, right?"

Remus nodded.

Arabella left the three boys, who were staring into space, each feeling pity for Lily.

Arabella walked down the stairs and looked at Peter.

"Hey Peter? Did you by any chance see Lily?"

Peter looked confused, "You mean that bitch Evans?"

Arabella's mouth dropped, "Peter, how can you say something like that? You're a bastard. Her name is Lily and I swear if you say anything bad about her in front of me I will hit you. Now did you see her?"

Peter nodded a little scared by how mad she got, "Outside of the Portrait hole."

Arabella turned and opened the Portrait.

She saw Lily sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms and head resting on them. Lily looked really sad.

Arabella walked over to her, "Lily? Are you okay?"

She then slid down next to Lily to wait for her answer.

Lily looked up with tear trails down her face, " I'm…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Bite me Potter! FIXED!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or magical stuff… all I could possibly own is a bit of the plot… I give full credit to her!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Narcissa)

Narcissa slowly pulled herself to a sink and looked into the mirror.

Her face was black and blue.

Her lip was bleeding badly, as was her arm.

He apparently decided to use a weapon this time for defying him and helping a muggleborn.

She pulled a towel out of the cabinet and wet it with water. Lucius had beaten her for the better part of an hour.

She turned to the mirror and wiped off the dried blood. No one really understood why she puts up with him. She could have anyone she wanted but she chose the one that beat her. He hit her but yet he loved her too. She knew he did.

'Well this was an eventful day.' She thought dryly.

She just hoped she made a good decision by helping Lily.

She blew out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"I think I did," she said softly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called out, a little scared.

"It's me!" came the voice of Lucius.

Narcissa trembled a bit.

"Come in…"

Lucius opened the door slowly. His face was considerably softer. He always looked apologetic afterwards.

"Come here baby," he held his arms out to her. Narcissa walked slowly towards him. He slid his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just lost my temper, that's all. Forgive me?" he said pleadingly.

Narcissa pulled back a little and nodded. She loved him, she really did. He grabbed her arm to lead her to her bed but she flinched. Her arm was still bleeding. He looked at the red liquid on his hand and then her arm.

"I did that, didn't I? Slytherins above, I'm sorry. Come, here let me help you."

He walked to the sink and took out a clean towel, a bowl of water, and some bandages. He then walked back to her. He knelt in front of her and took her arm. He then proceeded to clean the arm and then bandage it up.

"All better?"

"All better."

He put the bowl aside and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I really am sorry, you know that right?"

She just kissed him again. She knew he was sorry, he always was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Lily and Arabella)

Arabella walked over to her, "Lily? Are you okay?"

She then slid down next to Lily to wait for her answer.

Lily looked up with tear trails down her face, " I'm…I."

"You're what?" Arabella asked with pity clearly resonating in her voice.

If there is one thing Lily can't stand, it's someone having pity for her.

"I'm fine." She said defiantly.

She slowed unfolded herself and got herself into a standing position. She winced visibly.

'Oh for fuck's sack, I think the cut on my wrist opened up again.' She thought and sure enough liquid started oozing down her hand and dripping from her fingers onto the ground. 'Hope she doesn't notice that.'

But Arabella did notice it and she wanted to help.

"Please let me help. You're not fine. You have blood running down your arm and you have so many bruises, just let me help." She said pleadingly.

Lily looked up resolutely. "Why? So you can go tell your popular friends what 'Evans the Freak' did now?"

Lily put on an over exaggerated voice, "'Guys guess what happened to Evans the Freak? Giggle Someone kicked the shit out of her. Can you believe it? I wish I could have seen it and oh my god she was crying too! It was great.' I don't think so. Forget about this or I'll make you forget."

"Lily I would never do that to you… I'm not like that…"

"That's bullshit and you know it. You think I don't hear you and Bonnie and all the other bitches in our dorm? 'Why does she dress like that? She looks like a freak. She's a bitch. She's so weird. God what a fuckin nobody. I wish she would die. She's a waste of human flesh.' Yeah well I do hear it. And trust me I don't give a damn what you say. I don't care, go ahead, go back in and tell them. This is my business not yours. Go paint your nails or something. Go do what you airheads do. Because I don't need you, I don't need anybody."

Arabella's eyes watered up again, "How can you say that? I just want to help and I DO care if you are okay or not."

Lily looked at her without sympathy, "Because I want to. Because it's the truth and because I hate people like you. So back the fuck off and leave me alone. You never cared before, why do you care now?"

Arabella couldn't say anything without giving away the fact that they were reading her book.

"Well why? Oh wait I get it. It's a dare right? You were dared to get me to trust you and tell you my secrets and then you were going to spread them all over school because I'm too much of a bitch for my own good. I am a bitch and I'm proud of it."

"It's nothing like that. What happened? Earlier you were having so much fun and you didn't mind being around me. You were laughing, what changed?" Arabella asked quietly.

"That was a mistake earlier. You didn't actually think we were going to be friends did you? Oh you did? That's so bloody funny." Lily said unwavering from her harsh tone.

"You're… you're" she stuttered.

"I'm what? Come on spit it out I don't have all day." Lily said while cocking her head to the side and tapping her foot impatiently.

"You know what? I don't care what I am. I'm gone." With that Lily walked to the portrait and went through it.

'I'm a bit dizzy now. Damn bitch wasting my time and god the blood is still pouring.' The blood was running rapidly down her arm and leaving a ghastly trail to where she stood. 'Hope no one's in there. Damn my luck. The Mauraders. Maybe they won't notice me.'

Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were all sitting in front of the fire. They had been waiting for Arabella for over an hour and were starting to get worried. James, Remus, and Sirius decided to come downstairs and play some chess. Unfortunately for Lily, James looked up in the middle of the game.

"Lily?" he called out causing the other boys to look at her too. He took notice of the tears in her clothes and the blood running down her arm. "Lily, what happened?"

Lily froze when she heard her name. 'Damn what is it? Sainthood day?'

She forced all the venom she could into her voice, "Nothing happened Potter. Why do you want to know?"

'What the hell?' he thought.

Sirius decided to talk this time, "It doesn't look like nothing happened; it looks like something happened. And judging by the blood running down your arm that something wasn't good."

"Don't let anything escape you, do you Black? Like I said before nothing happened."

Remus spoke up too, "Lily, look at me."

Lily turned around and let them have a full view of her, from her blood to her bruises.

James took in a sharp intake of breath. "Lily what happened? Who did this to you? I'll kick the shit out of them…"

"I don't need you to do that Potter! I can handle it myself! Just back off!"

"It doesn't look like you can handle it," he said softly.

That flared Lily's anger, "Potter?"

"Yes?"

"FUCKING BITE ME! AS I SAID TO FIGG I'M BLOODY FINE! I'M FINE NOTHING HAPPENED! IT'S A LITTLE HARD TO DEFEND YOURSELF WHEN YOU CAN'T BLOODY MOVE BECAUSE THEY FROZE YOU, ISN'T IT? THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING THOUGHT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I DON'T NEED YOU! I HATE YOU! So just leave me the hell alone." She spun on the spot and stormed up the stairs, leaving the boys gaping. But before she made it to the top of the stairs, Arabella stumbled in with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened love?" Sirius asked his girlfriend.

"I asked what was wrong and she yelled at me. She was so mean to me. I just wanted to help. I thought that maybe she would be nice to me and let me help. She didn't, she hates me!" she sputtered out between tears.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. She doesn't deserve your help. She doesn't deserve any of us. It's okay baby." He said trying to comfort her.

Lily thought, 'you're right I don't deserve you. You don't need to know about my past. So please leave me alone. I'm this way for a reason, and it's so I can't get hurt. I have no heart and I don't want one either. It's best to get you all pissed at me then you won't try to get to know me. Now I need to go clean this all up and then deal with the roommates if they aren't asleep yet that is.'

Lily walked into her dorm and was relieved to see everyone was asleep. She went into the bathroom and gathered stuff for a shower.

Lily went into the bathroom and locked the door to her stall. There were five stalls for showering and everything. That way they had privacy. She grabbed some towels and proceeded with her shower.

After she dried off, she sat on a bench and cleaned all her cuts and bandaged them. Her body ached and she was pretty sure she was going to have trouble getting up in the morning. She slid her PJ's on which were really black silk pants and a black silk tank top. Her father may beat her but he didn't want the world to know it so he bought her expensive clothes.

She took out her contacts and looked into the mirror. Her vivid red hair and her emerald green eyes looked back at her. It was tiring to always have to dye your hair and to always wear contacts.

'I need a haircut. It's like to my ass. Oh well.'

She put her hair back in a braid and walked out of the bathroom. She glanced around. Every bed but one was filled. Arabella had come up during Lily's shower.

That empty bed used to hold the only person who cared for Lily.

Her name was Alana Camille Burndt.

She was a great person who understood Lily and understood the reason Lily was the way she was.

See Alana's father beat her too. He pulled her out at the beginning of the year because he didn't want her to be a freak.

Lily hadn't heard from Alana since the end of last year. She was worried about her.

'Don't think about her Lily, don't.'

Lily looked under her bed and pulled out a picture of a redhead with green eyes and a brunette with blue, red and black streaks in her hair. The brunette had startling blue eyes. That was Alana. Lily missed her so much.

'Where are you Alana? Why did you leave me?'

Lily hastily put the photo back while her tears started up again. Lily wiped them away but hit her bruises, which just made everything hurt worse. Lily could take a good deal of pain. When her father hit her, it hurt physically but mostly emotionally. She has always believed that it is her fault. Alana was helping her see that it wasn't but now she was gone and there was nothing to make Lily believe otherwise. Another problem with Lily is that she can't sleep until she literally hits the point of passing out. So instead every night she cries while she thinks of her life and where it's heading and while she thinks of Alana. Everything hurt so much.

So we see Lily tonight sitting up in her bed with the curtains pulled around her bed.

She was reading a book.

Beauty and the Beast to be exact.

She always imagined herself as the beast and some day her dream guy would come to her and see her for who she is and ignore the scary exterior.

But too soon it became too late to read in the dorms. Lily decided to go to the Common Room to read in front of the fire.

Lily got up but her foot hit her compartment, which popped open.

'What the hell? I thought I locked it.'

She pulled out her book and noticed something was odd about it. Some pages were folded. It looked like someone put it away hastily. Lily experienced the hair-raising feeling of someone watching her but shrugged it off and put the book back. She muttered her locking charm and took off downstairs.

She sat in front of the fire on her favorite chair that was swamped by light. She opened her book and started to read from where she left off. It was only 12:00 she still had 5 hours to kill before she had to get ready. Classes didn't start until 7 but her roommates got up at 6 to get ready for the day and she had to be ready before them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Back in the dorm)

Turns out someone was watching her.

Arabella watched Lily through a crack in her curtains.

She saw Lily stare at the picture and watched her cry.

Arabella got out of her bed and crept over to Lily's broken one.

She reached under the bed and pulled out the photo.

She stared at the picture and recognized the brunette as that Alana chick who just didn't show up this year.

Last year you couldn't find Alana without Lily or Lily without Alana; they were simply inseparable.

She didn't recognize the redhead though.

'It looks like Lily or at least the face shape and everything but the eyes and hair does. Could it be Lily? Well in her book it did say that she believed she would find her true friends and true love not by what she looked like but who she was or something like that. If that's Lily then she's really pretty.'

Arabella flipped the photo over and saw in very pretty handwriting:

_Alana Camille Bundt and Lily Iris Evans_

_Friends forever!_

'Well Lily Iris Evans, it's going to take more than you yelling at me to get rid of me. You just wait.'

With that thought, Arabella put the photo back and climbed back into her bed for a long nights rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Lily)

Lily was at the part when the Beast was dieing and Beauty says, "I love you."

Lily looked up at the clock and saw it was already 4:30.

'Might as well go get ready. I've read that book already 2 times.'

She closed the book and rolled her eyes. 'The book is so sappy; I mean come on who could love a beast. Just like who would love me.'

She walked up the stairs for the second time that day. She threw the book on her bed and started rubbing her temples. She was getting a headache.

She gave her head a shake and opened her trunk.

'Hmm…what today? I am not that upset so maybe a non-black shirt.'

She ended up deciding on a tight red shirt that read, "I'm the Girl Your Parents Warned You About." Though to keep her look she put a black fishnet shirt on underneath it. For pants she decided on baggy black ones with zippers up the sides, removable straps, front buckle pockets, back zip pockets, and belt loops. She threw on her army boots.

Now for accessories, her necklace was a studded chocker. Her bracelets were mostly those plastics black and red ones. She had another bracelet that was a gold chain that had a skull pendant hanging from it. She painted her nails black with red, moving flames on the tips. She has 3 earrings in each ear. In the first hole, she put dangling skulls with bones crossed behind them. Her second holes were just diamond studs. Her cartilages were two hoop earrings (the ball part was red). Her last jewelry piece was one her mom left her. It is a silver chain with a silver stag on it. She slid that one under her shirt. No one except Alana knew about it.

Next was her makeup. She made her face extremely pale. Next she put mascara on and then black eyeliner. Her eye shadow was black and then white towards her eyebrows. She put some black lipstick on and added some lip-gloss. Everything was done except her hair and her contacts.

She walked into the bathroom and put her contacts in. She blinked a few times and then pulled out her wand. She pointed it at her hair and said a spell that dyed it a deep black. Now the only thing left to decide was whether to put it up or leave it down. She never left her hair down.

'First time for everything I guess.'

So she ran a comb through it. She walked out into the dorm and looked into the mirror. She liked her appearance. Apparently the mirror didn't.

"Dear you should really consider wiping that off and putting on something nice. It makes you look scary."

"That was the point mirror." She said with a laugh.

She heard a tapping on the window.

'Hmm… who's up this early?'

Lily walked over to the window and let in a golden owl. On it's leg was a parchment. Her name was scribbled on the outside. She unrolled the letter and read then reread it. It goes as following:

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey it's your new friend Narcissa. Yes I am up at an ungodly hour. Anyways I was just checking to make sure you're okay and everything after last night. I'm fine so don't worry bout me. I'm also reminding you that we're supposed to chill sometime and since I believe you're up, do you mind if I come to your Common Room now? See I don't have many friends, okay you caught me I don't have any and I want to talk to someone. Well that and there's this bitch in my dorm that's snoring loudly. Aahh I want to strangle her but I'll reframe from it. Write me back as soon as you get this. Okay? I guess I'll talk to you later then, bye!_

_Narcissa Black_

_P.S. Just use my owl to write back. Thanks!_

'Well's she's in a good mood, I almost forgot about that. Hmm I don't care if she comes. Might as well right back."

Lily picked up a piece of parchment and wrote back:

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Hey! No I didn't forget about the other day. How could I forget when I can still feel it? You sure you're okay? It's not an ungodly hour. I haven't even gone to sleep yet but that is another story that you probably don't want to know about. So last night I read a book twice after I took a shower and got cleaned up. I was finishing getting ready when your owl came. Ha sucks to be you. I think you should strangle that chick. Yeah I don't mind if you want to come here. You know where that portrait of a fat lady in pink is? I'll wait out there for you. My dorms aren't far from yours. Write back! Bye!_

_Lily Evans_

_P.S. I do believe I will use the owl! Haha!_

Lily read it over.

'I sound like we're best friends already. Oh well.'

Lily attached the parchment to the owl and it took off out the window. Lily sat on her bed and waited for the reply. It came about 5 minutes later. Lily handed the owl a treat and opened the letter.

_Lily,_

_Yes I do know where the portrait is. I'll be there in 5 minutes because I'm afraid I will strangle the chick. Your housemates are in for a shock, aren't they? Well I will probably almost be there by the time you get this…so get your ass out here! Okay I'm going! Bye!_

_Narcissa_

_P.S. I noticed you used the owl! Just to let you know I'm rolling my eyes at you._

Lily put the letters under her mattress and looked in the mirror once more before taking off downstairs. No one was in the Common Room yet, which considering she was bringing a Slytherin, and that person being Malfoy's girlfriend no less, was probably a good thing. She walked out the portrait and leaned casually against the wall.

She waited for like maybe 30 seconds before Narcissa came into view. She was in her normal attire, which was a green tank top and a black mini skirt. Her blonde hair was in a bun. She was considered one of the prettiest girls in school but she never really acted like she wanted all of that attention. Narcissa had a huge smile on her face when she saw Lily.

"I was hoping this was the right fat lady. I didn't want to have to search for you."

Lily laughed, "How many fat lady's wear atrocious pink dresses like this one?"

"Only one."

The Fat Lady gave a "Humph. I'm right here you know?"

"I'm sorry I didn't notice that." Lily said while rolling her eyes. "Want to come inside? No one's up yet."

Narcissa smirked, "Well I wasn't planning on standing out here all day. But yeah sure."

Lily turned around and said the password, "Lion's den."

"How original." Narcissa said laughing.

"Oh I know. Now if I had a say it would be "Bite me."

"I like that outfit you know? It's kick ass." Narcissa said gesturing to Lily's outfit.

"Thanks. Not many around here like it. They think I look like a freak but whatever. Well welcome to the Gryffindor tower. It is all red and gold. Really annoying colors if you ask me."

Narcissa looked around, "A lot better then the Slytherin tower or dungeon. Whatever you want to call it."

"Sit where you want. It's about 5:55 so in 5 minutes everyone in my dorm will be up and getting ready. They are all quite full of themselves if you ask me."

"So you noticed that too?"

"It's a little hard to miss. So what happened after I was gone? You have bruises and cuts. You look almost as bad as me." Lily asked while sweeping her eyes over Narcissa.

Narcissa fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well I got hit and he pulled out a knife and he threw me against the wall. He ended up beating me up for an hour…"

"Bastard. I'll kill him…" Lily said murderously.

"No no don't. I love him. And you didn't let me finish. Anyways I got upstairs and started cleaning myself up and he knocked on the door. He was really sorry and he even helped me get cleaned up. He never means to hurt me. He just loses his temper. But he's always really sorry. Well after that I forgave him and well…we made out…"

Lily started laughing, "Okay I don't want to know, just stop there."

Narcissa blushed, "Oh be quiet you. So what happened after you left? You still have a lot of cuts and bruises but with your makeup and clothes it's hard to tell."

Lily nodded, "Yeah that's a good thing about my style, it covers it all up. Umm let's see. I saw him hit you before the portrait closed and then I walked back here. But on the way I passed a mirror and saw what I looked like so I sat outside the Common Room for a while. Didn't want questions asked. Arabella Figg came up to me while I was there. You know her right?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Well anyways and she started the 'let me help you' thing and I ended up bitching her out. Made her cry and all. Then I came inside and the whole Mauraders started the same thing and I ended up yelling at them. Told them I hated them and everything. Then I went upstairs took care of myself and came down here and read a book twice before I went upstairs and got ready. Well you know the rest."

"You must have been annoyed. I know I would have been. I would of ended up trying to kill them. So how bad do you think everyone will flip out?"

"Don't know. We'll know soon though it's like 6:30 and breakfast is in 15 minutes."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until people started pouring into the Common Room. Everyone stopped though at the sight of Narcissa Black in the Common Room and she was with Lily Evans to top it all off. Everyone stared at them like a fish out of water. Until the Mauraders came forward shouting, "What's going on here?"

James came into sight first and stopped. Then Sirius and Remus followed suit.

"Why the hell is she here?" James asked Lily loudly.

He was still angry for the whole thing last night.

Lily stood up, "Hmm… maybe it could be BECAUSE I INVITED HER HERE. If you have a problem you can take it up with me right now but you well not be rude to her. So I suggest you shut your big mouth Potter."

All of a sudden a loud scream was heard throughout the Tower.

James started laughing hard. Bonnie Hill came running down the stairs with Arabella following. Arabella was laughing her ass off.

See James's prank had taken place. And I must say I do not envy Bonnie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. The Prank FIXED!

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the magical things or settings. I give full credit to Rowling. I am not making money off of this in anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily glanced at the.. the _thing _on the stairs and her mouthed dropped.

Instead of the usual Bonnie, which is basically an 'I'm-so-full-of-myself' type of appearance, there was a shriveled up body (like a prune) that was painted green with the words 'Slytherin rules!' written in silver all over it.

The teeth were the size of a 3" by 4" plank and a lovely shade of pink.

The eyes were the size of dinner plates and kept moving on their own. One moment both eyes were looking at you and the next one eye was looking to your side.

Quite eerie if you ask me. But then again you didn't.

The _thing _walked, well more like fell down the stairs, until it landed in the middle of the Common Room.

In a voice like that of nails scratching down a chalkboard, the _thing _called out, "Who did this to me?"

When it was answered with bursts of laughter, it started crying, or more like there was green puss oozing out of the dinner plate eyes.

"Please change me back. Just… change me back."

It said quietly while dropping its head into its hands.

James slipped his wand out unnoticeably and said the simple counter-spell.

When Bonnie realized she was back to normal she looked up angrily and searched for who could of done it. She never saw the silent exchange between the Marauders. All she saw was the fact that Lily and Narcissa decided to leave at that moment so obviously they had to be the guilty party.

"You did this to me!" she yelled pointing at Lily.

Lily spun around and looked at her incredulously. Lily pointed to herself and asked simply, "Me?"

"You did it! I know you did it. You were always jealous of me and you wanted to humiliate me."

"Now wait a minute. I am not jealous of you. I never have been and never will be. So get over yourself. I didn't put the spell on you so shut up," Lily said indignantly.

"YOU LIEING BITCH!" Bonnie screamed while marching over until she was breathing in Lily's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Lily's thoughts at this moment)

Bonnie is practically in my face right now.

Whew! She needs a breath mint. Did she even bother to brush her teeth this morning?

I really don't think she should be in my face right now.

Lily was chanting to herself in her head, '_Get control of yourself. Get control of yourself,' _in order to keep from hitting Bonnie.

But then a memory from childhood came forth and Lily remembered it silently.

_The mischievous 8-year-old Lily decided the night before to play a simple prank on Petunia._

_Lily got her supplies: shaving cream, a feather, long lasting lipstick and scissors._

_She snuck quietly into Petunia's pink room. She then opened the can of shaving cream and sprayed it into Petunia's open hand._

_She took the lipstick and drew pictures on Petunia's face, neck, arms, and legs, basically any uncovered skin. Luckily, Petunia was a deep sleeper._

_Lily took the scissors and cut the hair off Petunia's favorite doll. Barbie. _

_Finally Lily tickled Petunia's nose with the feather and watched as Petunia unconsciously lifted her hand and swiped it across her face._

_Lily took off to her room in peals of laughter._

_The next morning found Lily up at 6 a.m. making breakfast for the family. This morning's serving consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice, coffee (for her father), and toast._

_Lily had everything ready at 7:30 a.m., precisely on time. Though this morning something a little different happened._

_Petunia's screams were heard clearly in the kitchen. Lily had to suppress a giggle._

_All of a sudden you could hear feet running towards the kitchen. _

_Petunia came charging down the stairs._

"_You did this to me and to my doll!" she accused. Gesturing to her lipstick and shaving cream covered face and her bald doll._

_With those words said she came at Lily in a fit of rage. _

_Petunia did the first thing that came to her mind; she slapped Lily across the face, which sent her small sister flying across the room._

_Lily hit the wall and fell unconscious. But before the black took over she saw her sister's victorious smirk above her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Back to present)

"Now admit that you did it, whore."

With only silence meeting her ears, she decided to try a different way of getting an answer.

Bonnie raised her arm back as if to strike Lily and then let it fly with as much force as she could muster.

*SMACK*

Was what should have been heard sounding throughout the room, echoing off the walls.

But instead a sickening…

*Crunch*

Was heard. Resonating from ear to ear.

Apparently Lily decided to do something she never could have done when she was younger and her sister hit her… she fought back.

When Bonnie's arm came flying at her face, Lily caught it out of midair. Her training (kickboxing) was coming into play.

Before she had a chance to have a second thought she brought her other hand up and slammed both hands in opposite directions. This resulted in Bonnie's arm snapping like a twig.

No one moved. No one made a sound. Except when Bonnie's cry rang out. Her cry of pain. Immense pain was flooding her arm and slowly creeping into her body.

Lily slowly dropped Bonnie's oddly bent arm and stared at her hands disbelievingly.

The thought, 'Did I really just do that?' rang through her head.

Everyone looked from Lily to the withering form of Bonnie on the floor. One of Bonnie's friends came running forward and helped her up.

Bonnie's friend looked at Lily, "Can you please move? I would like to take her to the Hospital Wing." The girl flinched and waited for Lily's outburst but none came.

Lily just simply stepped aside unblinkingly.

"Thank you." The girl muttered while supporting Bonnie outside.

Narcissa looked up into Lily's blank face.

"Hey are you all right? Lily, speak to me." She proceeded to wave her hand in front of Lily's face.

That seemed to bring her back. Lily blinked and then looked unnervingly at Narcissa.

A small ghost of a smile broke out across Lily's face, "Never been better."

Lily turned to the rest of her house. They stared back at her. Most had their mouths hanging wide open.

Narcissa decided to speak up since Lily wasn't capable of it at the moment, "What the fuck are all of you staring at? Get the hell out of here."

When no one moved she barked, "NOW!"

With that there was a mad scurry out of the Portrait hole and past Lily.

When everyone cleared out Lily looked up again and saw that the Marauders decided to stick around along with Arabella.

Narcissa gently lead Lily to the couch and simply sat in silence with her. She had no clue what was going onand why Lily was so upset.

Arabella calmly walked over to the couch and sat across from Lily. She beckoned the Marauders to do the same.

James finally broke the silence.

"Lily, it's all my fault. I played the prank on Bonnie and I should have taken the rap for it."

Lily looked up, "You're right you should have but don't worry about it. I'm the one that did the damage."

Arabella spoke up, "It's really my fault. Bonnie has been saying shit to me and it just finally pushed me over the edge. So I told them," she gestured to the boys, "about it and they pulled the prank. If I had kept my big mouth shut then now of this would have happened."

Narcissa said gently, " It doesn't matter whose fault it is. It happened and there's no way to fix it. The question is who's going to take the blame when this gets to the Headmaster."

"I am." Came Lily's quiet reply.

"W. Wh. WHAT? Why?" Sirius sputtered.

"I said I would. I am the one that broke her arm. I'll take the blame."

"Then I'll take the blame for the prank." James said simply.

"No I will." Came Remus's reply.

"Look there's no reason for all of us to get into trouble. Let Potter take the blame if he wants." Lily sighed.

Narcissa nodded. "I have to agree with Lily." She glanced at her watch. "Shit lunch is halfway over."

She looked up at Lily, "Luscius will be mad if I don't get there soon. Want to go?"

Lily smiled, "Well we wouldn't want that to happen would we? So lets not kept the man waiting."

The Marauders finally realized whom they were talking to and whom the girls were speaking about so casually.

"You weren't being serious about meeting Malfoy were you?" Remus asked.

"Yup. That would be my boyfriend." Narcissa said with a hint of a 'you-better-not-go-there' attitude.

Lily and Narcissa stood up and walked slowly out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Malfoy)

'Where is she?' he thought with a glance to his magical watch.

'She was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago,' he thought with a scowl.

He was currently leaning against a wall outside of the Great Hall waiting for his girlfriend Narcissa.

He had been confused by the huge stampede of Gryffindors a bit after breakfast had started; usually all of those slobs were early.

He only caught bits and pieces of conversations and mostly they referred to "Bonnie" "Arm was snapped" "by that freak" "Evans."

What he had been able to piece together was that this Bonnie chick had pissed off Evans and the result was Evans broke her arm.

If that was true he was going to have to watch his back.

One minute later he was brought back to reality by the sight of his girlfriend coming down the hall with Evans.

He growled and stepped forward menacingly.

But it didn't have the desired effect because when Narcissa saw him, she grabbed Lily's hand and came running towards him. In the end she dropped Lily's hand and hugged Luscius.

"What's this I hear about you breaking someone's arm, Evans?" he asked with a sneer.

Lily shrugged.

He turned to the girl in his arms.

"What is she doing here?" he said while thrusting his head at Lily.

"She's my friend so please be nice."

"YOUR WHAT? YO-" his rant was broken off by Narcissa kissing him on the lips.

Someone cleared their throat and the couple broke apart.

"Could you guys get a room to do that? Somewhere preferably without me in it?" Lily asked jokingly.

"We could but then there aren't anymore of your priceless expressions." Narcissa replied sweetly.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny. Well let's go in. I'm starved." Lily said with a rub to her stomach.

Luscius was still looking at her funny.

"Hey want to sit with me? Since I was in your tower this morning and all."

"Sure. Beats hanging out by myself at my house table, where the main topic of discuss will be 'Lily Evans, The freak, snapped Bonnie Hill's, the popular girl, arm like a twig!' That'll be the highlight of my day."

"You think you can handle the Slytherins, Gryff?" Luscius asked snidely.

"Yeah I deal with you on a regular basis, don't I?" Lily then threw open the doors to the Great Hall.

All talking in the Hall stopped except for a few whispers.

"What the fuck are you all staring at? Eat your damn food!" Lily exclaimed with pure venom dripping from each word.

Abruptly everyone started eating and whispering.

"Lead the way." Lily bowed slightly.

She then followed Narcissa and Malfoy to an open spot for 2 people.

"You know this is all nice and cozy and all. BUT I CAN'T BREATHE!" Lily exclaimed between breaths.

Malfoy looked at the nearest boy to his right, a 1st year.

"Move now boy!" he ordered him.

The boy Luscius spoke to jumped up and with a flash was gone.

Narcissa poked Malfoy. "Move over so she can breathe."

He grumbled slightly but moved.

Lily loaded her plate up with piles and piles of food.

"You're going to seriously eat all of that?" Narcissa asked wide-eyed.

"Yep it's not often I get to eat this much. So I simply remind myself to eat as much as I can when I can because I never know when my next meal is." Lily said with a shrug.

She then did exactly what she said she would.

Everyone around her started eating too.

Lily was on her 3rd plate when the Marauders walked in.

They glanced over at her and James actually had the balls to wink.

She responded to that with showing him the birdie (flicking him off), which he just grinned at.

The Headmaster stood up and everyone quieted down.

"I have recently been informed of a situation with the Gryffindors. Someone in the house physically hurt one of your housemates after a prank was pulled on the one that was hurt. I would like for whoever hurt their housemate to please step forward."

Everyone glanced to the Slytherin table, where Lily calmly took a sip of her juice and stood up.

" I did it sir." She said calmly.

"Very well. Are you also the one that pulled the prank?" he asked knowingly.

"I-"

"No sir I am the one who pulled the prank." James Potter, heartthrob of Hogwarts, Qudditch captain, chaser, a Marauder, and every girl's fantasy, stood up.

"Thank you for being honest with me Mr. Potter. Now Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter please follow me." He said beckoning to them.

The three walked silently through hall after hall. Until they reached the statue leading to Dumbledore's office.

He spoke the word "Gum drops" and stepped onto the moving stairs.

He opened the office door and walked into the circular room He then settled himself into his chair.

"This is a serious offence Ms. Evans. I'm afraid I'm going to have to….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. The Punishment FIXED!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters nor any of the magical stuff. I am in no way making money from writing this story and I give full credit to the ever brilliant J.K. Rowling!

I have come to the realization that I have promised a bunch of times to come back and fix my story and update and I haven't done it. SO with that said I must say I am extremely sorry and I am going to try to fix that right now 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Narcissa)

I know Lily didn't mean to hurt Bonnie, but I guess I understand why she had to turn herself in. She just seemed so lost after she broke her arm that I'm surprised we even came here. Lily is going to be in so much trouble.

"Are you done eating yet?" Lucius asked impatiently.

Narcissa glanced down at her food and noticed that she had only eaten one/third of it. Narcissa sighed mentally and knew better than to ask Lucius to wait especially after making him wait for her earlier. Oh well.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"Come on then."

Narcissa picked up her bag and glanced at Lily's forgotten one.

"What class do we have with Gryffindor?"

"Potions. That's our next class. Why?" he asked.

"Lily forgot her bag is all."

Narcissa picked it up and slung it over her shoulder with her own bag. 'Well that's heavy what the hell does she have in here?'

Lily's bag was constantly hitting her in her arm and with each hit she winced.

Hit. Wince. Hit. Wince.

Then the corner of a huge book nailed her right in the arm. She took in a sharp intake of breath.

'Oy bloody hell that hurt. God damn that book.'

Lucius looked at Narcissa when she took in the sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern. The only reason he was being nice today was because he still felt bad about last night and he could still see where he hurt her.

"It's nothing really." She lied. She didn't want him to think she was weak.

"Ok suit yourself." He shrugged.

They made it down the steps and many hallways to the potions room.

Narcissa sat down next to Lucius but this time left a seat to her right open. There she put down Lily's bag.

'Well Professor Chapman is going to have a fit. Yes finally I get to piss him off.' She thought happily.

"Sit down class. Lets get started. Anyone not here?"

"Lily Evans is with the Headmaster." Narcissa spoke up quietly.

"Where are her things?"

"Right next to me sir. I brought them up here."

He raised an eyebrow. Then he turned back to the board but before he could speak, Remus spoke up too.

"James isn't here either. He's with the headmaster too."

"10 points off for speaking out of turn. Now back to what I was saying, today we will be making a simple truth potion. The ingredients are on the board so start. Now!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(The remaining Marauders at lunch then potions)

Remus, Sirius and Peter looked guiltly at each other when James took all the blame for that prank.

Sirius sighed, "He really shouldn't be the only one to get into trouble since we all planned it."

"I agree." Remus said.

"I think it was all worth it." Peter exclaimed suddenly.

Remus raised one eyebrow at Peter. As if asking 'and why is that?'

"Because we got to see Bonnie try to hit that bitch Evans. Of course the moment was ruined when Evans broke Bonnie's arm but hey you take what you get. I personally think that someone should have tried it a long time ago." Peter said with a shrug.

"That's a rather cruel comment if you ask me." Remus said simply.

"If it is then it is. Whatever. Look I got to go. If I'm late for Potions again Chapman is going to try to get me in big trouble then my parents will shit brick houses. Bye." Peter stood up and walked away.

Remus leaned in towards Sirius a bit.

"You know I've been thinking about what happened this morning." Remus whispered.

"Really? You think?" Sirius replied.

"Shut up Padfoot. Anyways I was thinking about the fact that Lily hit Bonnie when most people that are in her say position… wouldn't hit back. Do you think she finally snapped or something?"

"I don't know because remember the other night when Lucius attacked her? She didn't mention hitting him but I think she did. She was a little smug when she came in."

They sat in silence for a minute until a light bulb turned on in Remus's head though of course in Sirius's head the hamster was dead on the wheel and the wheel was still turning.

"I got it. Maybe she is intimidated by people that resemble her father in any way. That's why she hit Bonnie but we can't be sure if that's why she hit Lucius because we don't know what her father looks like and we still don't know if she even did."

"Good theory Moony." Sirius glanced at his wizard watch which was currently reading 'YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES BEFORE YOU'RE LATE. GET GOING.'

"Come on we need to go." Sirius stood up and grabbed his books.

Remus picked up his books then noticed that James's were still there.

"Here I got them. It's close to the you-know-what and we wouldn't want you to exert yourself now would we?" Sirius grabbed James's bag and began walking.

They made it with about 1 minute to spare. They sat on the Gryffindor side, of course leaving a seat for James. They watched as Narcissa and Lucius came into the room. The interesting part was the fact that Narcissa seemed to have brought in Lily's books too. Chapman was going to have the ass.

"Sit down class. Let's get started. Anyone not here?"

"Lily Evans is with the Headmaster." Narcissa spoke up quietly.

"Where are her things?"

"Right next to me sir. I brought them up here."

He raised an eyebrow. Then he turned back to the board but before he could speak, Remus spoke up too.

"James isn't here either. He's with the headmaster too."

"10 points off for speaking out of turn. Now back to what I was saying, today we will be making a simple truth potion. The ingredients are on the board so start. Now!"

'Evil bloody wanker. Who does he think he is?' Remus fumed.

About halfway into the lesson James and Lily walked in looking, for lack of words, pissed off.

Lily looked around for her seat and Narcissa gestured to the seat next to her. Lily 'huffed' and sat down there earning quite a few looks from the other students. She growled at them. They hurriedly turned back to the board seems even Slytherins were afraid of her.

James walked over to Remus and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Remus whispered.

"I'll tell you later." James whispered back.

Through-out the rest of the lesson he could be heard mumbling swear words under his breath something along the lines of 'unfair' 'old coot' '1 month' 'tutoring' and other words I will not mention here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(In Dumbledore's office)

"This is a serious offence Ms. Evans. I'm afraid I'm going to have to…..punish you severely for this. What could have ever possessed you to hurt your house mate is beyond me and I am fairly disappointed in you. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Lily looked at her hands.

"No Professor I don't. I did what I did and I can't take it back nor can I justify my actions to you so do what you must." Lily spoke clearly.

"Very well Lily. I."

James interrupted the Headmaster.

"But professor she was provoked. I played the prank on Bonnie because she had said some mean things to my friend Arabella and it was payback. This morning when Bonnie came down and stuff, she started crying so I did the counter spell. She apparently didn't notice that it was me that undid it for her. She only saw that Lily and Narcissa Black were leaving to go get food and she immediately blamed Lily. She called Lily names and Lily just stood there and told Bonnie that she didn't do it. Then Bonnie went to hit her and Lily caught her hand out of air. And I guess it just happened. So don't expel Lily, it wasn't her fault."

"Potter, it is my fault and I know that. I didn't have to hit her back I could have just left but I didn't. I stayed. I broke her arm in TWO places. I didn't know what came over me especially considering the sit…" Lily stopped mid sentence realizing what she had about said.

James knew exactly what Lily was about to say but had to act like he didn't know.

"Considering what Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked with that knowing look in his eyes.

"Nothing Professor. It was just a slip of the tongue. Don't go easy on me Professor. I deserve what I get."

Lily somehow had not stuttered when she lied.

"In that case I have thought up a plan to punish bother of you. Though Ms. Evans's punishment will be longer. Ms. Evans you will have to clean the castle from top to bottom. Every room, every window. You will be doing this for about 3 months unless I see fit to shorten the punishment. For each night you will be given three rooms to have spotless, which the teacher will check before you are done. For the first month however, you will have a companion, Mr. Potter here."

They both nodded their heads at him.

"Also on top of that Ms. Evans you will tutor Mr. Potter in potions since his latest grades were lower than normal. Every Saturday and Sunday morning you will go out and help Hagrid with his animals or whatever he needs for 1 hour. Then you will go help Mrs. Sprout with her plants or chores she wants for 2 hours. Next you will go to Mr. Chapman and help him there for 2 hours. After that you will help Mrs. McGonagoll for 1 hour 30 minutes. Fifth you will help Mrs. Gomola with her predictions for 1 hour. Lastly you will see the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Mr. Potter, and help with equipment and practices until practice is over. Am I correct that you have practice every weekend at 1:30?"

James was staring at the Headmaster like he grew an extra head. He slowly nodded his head.

"Ms. Evans that will be well over 7 hours so I suggest to make it to each professor on time that you get up and be already to the first teacher by 5:00 a.m. Each night at 6 p.m. meet in front of my office for cleaning the castle both of you. For tutoring I suggest maybe from 3-5 so Ms. Evans can have some rest. Ms. Evans you will be doing these tasks, including the tutoring, for 1 month. If I hear you have slacked off or are not meeting standards in cleaning or helping then I will add time onto your punishment. This will start tomorrow since today is Friday. It's only the first month of school, I thought better of you Ms. Evans. You are dismissed but remember to be at Hagrid's and if you can James, could you make sure she is up and leaving around 4:30?"

James nodded.

"You may leave." Dumbledore then looked back at his desk and started shuffling papers.

Lily and James left the office.

'That isn't so bad I guess. Could be worse. And I do need the work.'

"That's so unfair. You have to do all that shit just for breaking that bitch's arm." James spoke suddenly.

"Why are you talking to me? You insulted my friend earlier and didn't even say to Hill, 'Hey I am the one who did it.' If you didn't pull that prank in the first place none of this would have happened."

"You can't blame me for it. I'm not the one that possessed you and made you break her arm. So don't try to pin this on me."

"I can bloody well blame you if I want to and there is nothing you're going to do about it."

James shut his eyes. "Whatever, I don't care. You don't talk to me and I won't talk to you until we have to tomorrow during the tutoring and then practice."

"You're the dumbass one that started talking to me. and what makes you think I am even going to help you tomorrow? Hmm?"

James smirked.

"Because if you don't then I could oh just report it to Dumbledore and have your time extended. So I really think you will talk to me and obey me."

Lily grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into the wall. Of course James could have stopped her and pulled her off but he wanted to see what she had to say this time.

"I will not obey you, in any sense of the word." She spat.

"You will treat me with respect and not command me to do anything or you just might find your tiny family jewel," with that she glanced downwards towards it, leaving no imagination to what she was talking about, "missing in action. Got it?"

James just shrugged.

"If you want me to do something you will ask me politely to and you will not talk to me if you can avoid it. If you must address me call me Evans or you will find a very long stick up your ass. Wait you might like that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Lily released him and started walking to Potions class. She figured Narcissa would have taken her stuff.

James walked slightly behind her, silently laughing in his head. He found it hilarious that she was threatening him when he had the power. He could make her do whatever he wanted during practice such as I don't know maybe polishing his broom (meant in the non-sick way) or coming in the locker rooms and handing each boy a towel as they exited the shower. Then he would show her that he wasn't tiny in any since of the word.

Lily was thinking about the day and why she actually hurt Bonnie when she was hit herself.

'Hmm maybe it's because I am only intimidated by guys. No not right because I hit Lucius and just put Potter against the wall. Maybe it's the ones that look a bit like my father that bother me. So basically don't run into any guys with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair that are really really tall. Hmm Lucius's hair is like almost white and he has grey eyes. James has brown hair and dark brown eyes. So yeah I think my theory just might be right.'

They walked the remaining few minutes in silence towards the dungeons.

'Bet Chapman is having a field day.' James thought bitterly.

Lily got there first and walked straight in letting the door slam in his face.

'Bloody hell.' He thought angrily.

Lily looked around for her seat and Narcissa gestured to the seat next to her. Lily 'huffed' and sat down there earning quite a few looks from the other students. She growled at them. They hurriedly turned back to the board. Seems even Slytherins were afraid of her.

James walked over to Remus and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Remus whispered.

"I'll tell you later." James whispered back.

Through-out the rest of the lesson he could be heard mumbling swear words under his breath something along the lines of 'unfair' 'old coot' '1 month' 'tutoring' and other words I will not mention here.

Finally after a too runny potion from Sirius losing Gryffindor 5 points, the lesson ended and James quickly left with his friends, they had Herbology with Hufflepuffs next.

Lily, Naricssa, and Lucius were the last to leave.

"Thanks for taking my book bag down here."

"No problem"

Narcissa started fidgeting; she wanted to ask what happened but didn't know how Lily would react.

"Oh just ask it." Lily had noticed.

"What happened up there? I'm guessing you aren't expelled."

Lily proceeded to tell them word for word what happened. By the end of the conversation Lucius laughed at her and Narcissa had exclaimed that it was unfair for her to have to do that.

Lucius continued to laugh until Lily casually reminded him that every room included HIS room and she could just tack his boxers up in the Great Hall.

'Well that shut him up.'

Lily and Narcissa parted ways at the front door and Lily hurried off to herbology while Narcissa went off to transfiguration.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Marauders after class ended)

James took off out of that class so he didn't have to deal with Lily.

Sirius and Remus caught up with him.

(To make it easier for this conversation. I am putting an R for Remus, a J for James and an S for Sirius. Back to the story)

R: "So what happened?"

S: "Yeah what did happen?"

R: "You looked pretty mad coming in the class."

J: "Well me and Lily have to clean the castle from top to bottom. She is doing it for 3 months and I am only doing it for 1 month. And she has to tutor me in potions for 1 month."

S: "Figures since she should be a slytherin."

R: "It must suck to be Lily."

S: "Yeah but oh well as long as I don't have to deal with her."

J: "Oh but you do."

He then explained everything that Dumbledore said about her tasks.

R: "Now that is harsh."

S: "Chapman is going to put her through so much shit."

J: "Best part is I get to technically boss her around during practices."

S: Growl "I have to deal with that bitch then but I guess I could get pay back for what she said to Arabella then."

R: "I don't think you should."

S: "Shut up Mooney."

They walked in silence for a bit until Remus thought of something.

R: "Did he mention owling home about this?"

J: "No but I think he is going to. So what? My dad won't mind and my mom will be upset but I won't get into too much trouble."

R: "Well I was thinking more along the lines of what Lily's dad's reaction would be."

S: "What you mean?"

Remus looked around and lowered his voice so that the other two had to strain to hear him properly.

R: "Well what if her dad comes to the school and you know…"

J: "I hadn't thought of that."

R: "She looks like shit now from that fight she had. I don't want to imagine what she would look like then."

S: "I doubt Dumbledore will let him hurt her."

R: "But it could happen."

J: "Why do you think he would even care about it?"

R: "Well he thinks she's a failure right now and not worth breath. So he might think that she dishonored him farther when she hurt that girl."

J: "He might but we won't know until it happens."

S: "True until then I don't care. I think she deserves what she gets and I hope the teachers make her time hell."

J: "Me too. Hey we better hurry we don't have that much time."

They got outside of the greenhouse in no time and entered. About thirty seconds before the bell rang Lily came in and took her seat.

The rest of the day passed quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Dinner)

James sat at dinner and wondered where Lily was.

Lily had decided to skip dinner tonight so that way she could avoid the stares from her house and the remarks from Bonnie's friends.

Lily was on her bed staring at the ceiling when something tapped at her window.

She stood up and let in the light brown owl with piercing blue eyes.

She did a double take and realized just whose owl that was.

She ripped open the letter quickly and squealed. According to the letter Alana was back in town.

The letter read as follows:

_Lily,_

_Hey girl! I'm coming back to Hogwarts. Apparently the ministry contacted my dad and told him he had to send me back. But there is something I need to tell you. I will arrive during dinner so you better be waiting for me. You have to tell me everything that happened while I was gone. I love you so much and I missed you. Father wasn't happy, per say, to see me this summer. Kind of hard you know? Anyways I'll be there soon. Bye byes_

_Your twin,_

_Alana_

Lily folded the letter and put it in her dresser. She gave the owl a treat and raced out of the room. She slid down the banister and landed on her feet at the bottom. She was at the entrance in no less than 1 minute. She opened the door and glanced outside, a carriage was pulling up. She squealed happily and ran outside in the rain to meet her friend.

What she saw though shocked her more than normally when Alana came back from summer. It looked like this time he went much worse. He used a weapon.

Her face only had a few scratches here and there. Their dad's were smart enough to only hurt them on the rest of their bodies. But oh she looked terrible.

Lily ran to her and hugged her as gently as she could. She then grabbed Alana's baggage and led her into the school. They went up to their dorm and Lily told Alana about everything that happened. Bonnie. Punishment. Potter. Her theory. The day Sirius wore the cape. The prank. Narcissa. Lucius. Basically every single detail.

Then it was Alana's turn.

"Well I'll start with when I went home. Shall I? When I arrived home….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks everyone for the reviews and I am sorry that I took so long to get this out.


	6. Someone is back FIXED!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. This is all copyright of Rowling and I am in no way making money off this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James sat in the Great Hall slowly eating his dinner while observing the people around him. He kept glancing up at the doors casually to see if Lily was going to come. He was really starting to get worried. Apparently his casual glancing didn't go unnoticed by Remus.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

James looked at him confusingly.

"What's a penny?"

"Nevermind. It's a muggle expression. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Yeah Prongs. You've been quiet during dinner and didn't even laugh during Herb. when I started dancing with a broom and ended up hitting Professor Sprout over the head with the mop. Of course the fact that she lost balance and ended up falling on top of Peter was extremely funny. Mind you I have no idea how the mop got there." He said wrinkling his brow "Oh well anyways what were we talking about?"

"We were trying to figure out what is wrong with Prongs, you dolt."

"Nothing is wrong guys, I'm just thinking."

"About?" Remus inquired.

"The best way to get Snape to go out with me, duh." James had of course, due to his expert acting skills, said that all with a calm expression.

"Oy, never knew that men and grease was your thing but to each his own." Sirius said.

"I was joking you idiot."

"Were you really? Yes I supposed you were. How astonishing!" Sirius replied looking slightly surprised.

"You've been reading that book again, haven't you? I thought I told you not to read that book before you go to bed. You always end up acting like that damn lizard in there the next day." Remus said seriously.

"I didn't know you could read, Padfoot. What book exactly?" James said astounded.

"It's calling _Talking with Dragons_- hey wait a minute… There was an insult in there right?"

"I didn't hear one did you Prongs?"

"No Moony I didn't detect one either."

Sirius looked back and forth between his two best friends and said "Rrriiiggghhhhtttt. And my name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Why hello old chap nice to see you. How are the children?" James said comically with a slight nod of the head.

"Yes yes how's the wife? Still fairing well I hope. What with you being at least 200 years old and everything." Remus said with a slight nod of the head also.

"And people think I'm mental. Geesh. I need to find new friends."

"We're mental? What about you? You were running around with a bloody cape the other day calling yourself the conqueror of all cats. If anything you're mental." James said huffily.

"Ah Fruit fruity fruiter cake cakey caker. I have my moments."

Now it was Remus's and James's turn to go "Rrriiigghhhttt."

Just then Arabella popped up out of nowhere scaring the shit out of Sirius, who promptly fell out of his chair.

Arabella started giggling uncontrollably.

"A little help here, dear. As nice as it is to see your knickers and everything, I WOULD LIKE TO GET UP!"

For that lovely comment Arabella stepped right on his stomach while James and Remus started cracking up. She sat down in Sirius's seat after rubbing her particularly sharp heel into Sirius. He got up and sat next to her, clutching his stomach.

"You're going to be the death of me woman." He growled.

"And you still love me. For some reason I don't see the problem. And I can list the reasons why."

"You wouldn't da-."

"One: the world would be saner. Two: the intelligence of the school would be greatly improved… Mumble"

Arabella had been ticking the reasons off on her fingers until Sirius had covered her mouth with his hand.

The only thing he didn't anticipate was…

"EEEWWWWW! THAT'S SICK!"

Sirius screamed to the Hall, earning a lot of looks. By the way he was furiously wiping his hand off on his jumper and her smug expression; one would assume that Arabella had just licked his hand and who knows where that's been.

"Anyways. What's up?"Arabella asked calmly after the guys had calmed down.

"Nothing much. Eating mostly, and in the case of Sirius, being brain dead." James replied boredly.

"Hey I am not brain dead; I just chose not to use it."

"You do realize that you just insulted yourself right?" Moony asked.

"Of course I did."

"Dear just be quiet. Anyways guys I've been thinking-."

"Oh Great. That's never good when Arabella actually thinks. The world is coming to an end." Sirius flew under the table and started to shake back and forth.

Arabella sighed and pulled Sirius out from under the table.

"No dear that's only when you think which never happens I might add."

Sirius huffed loudly.

"BACK to what I was saying. I've been thinking and I was wondering what we were going to do about Lily, like how are we going to help her?"

"What are you talking about? Why the hell would we help Evans after the way she treated you?" James exclaimed.

"Guys I have forgiven her about that because the other night after it all happened and I went upstairs to go to bed. Well she came out of the bathroom and was laying on her bed. I wanted to see what she was doing so I watched her through a crack in my curtain and she leaned over and"

"And you got a great view of her chest? Tell me what size is she? A, B, or C?" Sirius asked pervertly.

"SIRIUS BLACK! Do you ever want to have kids again?"

Sirius nodded meekly.

"Then I suggest you get your small brain out of that gutter this instant. And let me continue with my story."

Arabella at that time looked exactly like Professor McGonagall, which is a scary thought to your boyfriend.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sirius said with a salute.

Arabella rolled her eyes and continued, "Well she leaned over and pulled something out from under her bed. She sat there for the longest time and was staring at it. Then she started crying and put it up. After that she got up and went to the Commons to read, I presume. And well, see, I went over to her bed and well I looked under her bed and I found this photo…"

"Precious Arabella 'the teacher's pet' 'the angel' invaded someone else's privacy? I'm surprised at you." James put his hand to his chest and looked shocked.

"No guys ugh. Just listen to me. I looked at the picture and it was a picture of two girls. Do you know that Alana chick that was always with Lily?"

"Yes I do. She helped me with some potions homework once. She was very smart. But it seems that she didn't show up this year. I don't know why though." Moony said.

The other two nodded so she knew that they knew who she was talking about.

"Well it was of her and this beautiful girl with long red hair about the length of Lily's and these gorgeous emerald eyes. She really resembled Lily so I thought she must be her cousin or someone related to Lily. So to see if Lily wrote the names down on the back I flipped it over and I think it said 'Lily Iris Evans and Alana Camille Bundt. Best Friends forever.' Or something like that. So it was Lily. And"

"That's touching and all but why did you forgive her?"

Sirius interrupted.

"Because she had started crying and showed that something did affect her and before she yelled at me, she had showed so much emotion and she looked like she was going to tell me then she closed up like a clam. And there was no way she would talk to me. I think she's afraid to get close to me and I don't know why but all I know is that it's going to take a lot more to get me to stop trying to help her. So are you guys in or out?"

"In or out on what exactly?" Remus asked stupidly.

"Trying to being Lily's friend, you idiot. And you call yourself the smart one."

"I guess then I am in." Remus replied.

"Sure, why not?" James said with a shrug.

"No I don't want to know her anymore. I wanted to help her at first but not after what she did to you." Sirius said stubbornly.

Apparently Sirius had taken Lily yelling at Arabella a little too hard.

"If I have forgiven her then so should you, I overreacted that night. And you're overreacting right now."

Sirius sighed, "Will it make you happy?"

Arabella nodded excitedly.

"Fine then I'm in."

"Okay then see I had this idea…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Back with Lily and Alana)

Then it was Alana's turn.

"Well I'll start with when I went home. Shall I? When I arrived home… I was immediately slammed into the wall by my father. He started screaming and shouting about something or the other. I think he couldn't find his socks or was it underwear? Oh well. He blamed me for it though I hadn't been home in forever. I kind of tuned him out for as long as I could until he was practically spitting in my face which I must say is extremely gross. I started trying to wipe it off my face and he somehow thought I was mocking him, which I was in a way, and he decided that for my "sheer nerve" that I would get to test out his newest invention. Oh joy. Well…"

~*~Memory~*~

She was literally being dragged down the stairs to the basement.

A couple of times she found herself wishing he would just fall and hopefully kill himself. But alas he never missed a step though he did hit her body on the stairs as much as he could. With his hand around her throat and the other pinning her arms together it was kind of hard for her to balance herself no matter how hard she fought.

At one point she did manage to break free by shoving her heels into the stairs as hard as she could. That surprised him and got her loose for a few seconds. She started to run on the stairs and was almost at the top when her father recovered his senses and grabbed her left leg out from under her which nailed her chin on the top stair. Bleeding and bruised she was yanked down the stairs by the one leg.

When she got to the bottom and all the dots cleared from her vision, she saw just how much time her father had on his hands. He had built his own special torture chamber equipped with a rack, knives, chains, and almost anything that would hurt. He also had the courtesy to build a jail cell for her.

"How nice of you father. This is going to be a lovely welcome home party. I'm kind of disappointed in you. No hot irons this time? Whips? Tisk tisk tisk. I thought you could do better."

She sure pushed the line with that one.

"Shut up you stupid little bitch."

And he promptly backhanded her.

***OKAY IMPORTANT HERE! If you don't like torture and graphics then just skip this whole next part. I got some ideas off some sites for torturing and they even bothered me. I don't want to bother any of you so please don't read if you don't think it's wise. I'll tell you when to read again just look for big letters. Sorry***

He then started his torture session.

First he strapped her to the rack and turned the wheel so her arms and legs felt like they were practically being ripped out of the socket. Her muscles felt like they were on fire.

'Okay you can do this. Don't give him the satisfaction of hearing you scream. You can do this; just think about Lily and Hogwarts and that extremely hot Remus Lupin. Okay deep breaths. You're fine. Oh Mother f'er.'

He had picked up the chain and was smacking her with it all over. Her face felt like it was being shattered and she knew he at least snapped one rib by the sound of it.

She had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out when he picked up the knives and started carving on her.

Blood was pouring from her in alarming amounts but yet she still wouldn't cry out.

She was not going to beg for him to stop because that just fueled his sick pleasure in this.

Consciousness was slowly losing and then coming back at the worst moments like when he wrapped cloth around her mouth and nostrils so that she could barely breathe, and poured a steady stream of water into her mouth. The water ran down the cloth to the back of her throat, so she had no chance of breathing. She experienced the same agony as a person about to die. When the cloth was taken out so she could scream and he could continue his torture, it was covered with water and blood.

She started coughing and gasping for air.

'That was certainly new. He must be brushing up on ways to hurt me.'

And those were her last thoughts before she was unconscious.

She spent the rest of her time until now in the jail cell without food and occasionally water.

~*~Memory Ends~*~

***OKAY YOU CAN READ AGAIN! Thanks for being so patient and understanding. And for those of you who did read it, it was really graphic right? Sorry about that.***

"I know I spent time in the cell but I can't remember what happens after he took me out of it and I haven't had a chance to gauge the damage yet. But judging by your reaction it's not good."

Alana had been gazing out the window while she was telling her story and when she glanced back at Lily she saw that she was crying.

"Aww Lils don't cry for me sweetie. Don't worry about it. Come here."

The two teenage girls hugged each other and after all she had been through and the times when anyone would have cried and she didn't, Alana finally cried sitting there with her best friend in the whole world knowing she was safe. For now.

And that was all that mattered.

They cried and carried on for some time until Lily finally decided that Alana was going to the Hospital Wing whether she liked it or not.

On the way there Lily thought of something.

"Alana?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you get out?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh okay."

And it was left at that for now.

They finally made it to the Hospital Wing after being slowed down by Alana's injuries.

"Madam Pomfrey? Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear how can I help—what happened?"

She exclaimed upon seeing Alana.

Alana just focused her eyes on the floor.

"She fell down the stairs, Madam. She was running and she slipped and you get my picture." Lily supplied.

The nurse nodded although she clearly didn't accept that excuse.

"Well come over here Ms. Bundt and let's see all the damage."

They closed the curtain and a couple of times Lily could hear Madam Pomfrey gasp and she did scream once when she saw all the cuts.

After 20 minutes they reemerged and Alana walked out. Bruises still intact.

"What about the bruises?" Lily asked.

"They have to heal on their own. I don't have the supplies here to fix it. This young lady had 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist, and so many other injuries I'm shocked she could even breathe."

"Oh well we better get going then. We're kind of hungry." Lily said.

"Yeah hungry."

"Bye."

The two scurried out the door as fast as they could.

Lily glanced at her watch.

"We still have 15 minutes of dinner. You have to be hungry."

"I am. Well let's hurry."

"How do you feel?"

"A lot better though I don't think she bought your story."

"I know but it was the best I could do. You ready to face them all?"

"Why the hell not? I lived through that; this should be a piece of cake."

Lily pushed open the door and stepped through.

"Come on Alana."

With that the Duo walked in the Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Marauders)

"And that's the plan."

She finished with a flourish.

"It might actually work." Moony said.

James furrowed his brow in concentration.

"I think you're on to something there Arabella."

"What do you think Honey?" Arabella asked.

"It'd work if she actually cared. But she doesn't and I doubt she ever will. She's even more closed up then before when that Bundt chick was around."

"It's Alana. And yes we know that but she deserves a chance. And so help me if you don't give her one I'll."

With that she finished the sentence in Sirius's ear. Whatever she said had to be bad because he turned a ghostly pale.

"You wouldn't." He exclaimed.

"Oh I would. Trust me I would."

He gulped nervously. No one could find out about his strange obsession with playing with Barbie's and his unhealthy craving for anything and everything pink.

"Okay let's give her that chance. When are we going to put said plan into action?"

"I don't know yet. I still have to iron out the details here and there."

"That's great can we eat now?" James exclaimed.

Arabella sighed.

"Yes you can eat now."

With that the three growing, handsome, and may I add sexy, young men dug into their dinners.

Towards the end of their second helping the doors to the Great Hall pushed open and in walked Lily.

A few people looked up but then back to their plates when they saw who it was.

More people looked up when they heard Lily's voice say "Come on Alana."

Alana Camille Bundt was back in town and she was covered with bruises.

Some Slytherins actually had the nerve to snicker until they met her eyes and then they were so quiet you couldn't get a word out of them if you tried.

Professor Chapman took it upon himself to stand up and say, "What's the meaning of this? Why weren't you here at the beginning of school young lady and why do you look like that?"

That got a few laughs until Alana turned and looked him straight in the eyes and showed him the birdie.

"Young lady how dare you? I never--"

"Will you shut up you old grease ball?"

Alana barked out.

"That's detention and twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Oh look I'm shaking in my boots. Whoppie-fuckin-do."

"Come on Alana let's go sit down and eat."

"Fine."

With that they walked to the end of the table and sat down.

Alana piled her plate high with food and was about to dig in until she noticed all the eyes on her.

"What the hell are you looking at? Eat your dinner. NOW!" With that they all turned back to their food.

Lily shook her head and started on her plate.

"So do you need me to wake you up in the morning?"

"No I got it Alana." Said a new voice. The voice of James Potter.

It seems the whole Marauder crew was coming to join them at their little isolated spot.

Lily was in front of Alana and she looked up and caught her eye and raised her eyebrow.

Remus sat to the right of Alana while James sat the left of Lily. Arabella then sat to Lily's right while Sirius sat the Alana's left.

"What do we owe for this pleasurable company?" Lily hissed.

Alana was unnoticeably squirming in her seat by Remus and kept stealing glances at him.

Unnoticeable that was for everyone but Lily.

'Hmm. I'm going to have to find out about that later.'

They sat in silence for a moment until Arabella spoke up.

"How are you Alana?"

"Perfectly fine thanks."

"But you look horri—" James started.

"I said I was fine." Alana grinded out.

"Where were you at the beginning of the year? I've been needing help with my potions for months now."

"My father wouldn't let me come back to school." She said darkly.

"But I'm sure Alana would be more than happy to tutor you tomorrow. And to have you catch her up with her work. Right Alana?"

Lily said finally getting the gist of why Alana was squirming. She liked him.

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"Okay I'll find you then."

"Well since she's busy, what are you doing tomorrow Lily?" Arabella asked innocently.

"I'm busy all day. I have my punishment and tutoring." Lily said venomously.

"Oh." Arabella looked visibly put-out.

"Well we have to go now. She has to get up early and I'm exhausted."

"Bye."

They all chorused. Lily and Arabella left after that.

They got up to their dorm and got changed for bed. After crawling into their own beds and snuggling up, Alana glanced over at Lily's bed.

"Hey Lils."

"Hmm?"

"Are you cold?"

"Somewhat. Why?"

"Here."

Alana threw Lily her second big feather blanket.

"Thanks." Lily said thankfully.

"Goodnight Lily."

"Night Alana."

There was silence until Lily said, "Alana, I missed you."

"I missed you too Lily. I missed you too."

With that they drifted off into dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. The Plan in Action FIXED!

57

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything else concerning Mrs. Rowling's work. I don't own any of the songs either. I am in no way making money off of this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun came streaming in through the window. It immediately shone on the broken little bed with a small broken girl laying in it. Lily was used to the sun from the long hours she had to spend outside over the summer cleaning up the yard and doing pointless things. It was supposed to be some sort of punishment. But the punishment lost its effect on her since she loved the outdoors. That's the only place she never felt trapped. The walls aren't closing in on her when she's outside. As long as she can smell the flowers and see the sun, then she knows that she is alive and can make it.

The only thing that bothered her about going home was being locked up. Being cold and alone with your thoughts is never good for someone like her especially since her thoughts are mostly about dark things.

But can you really blame her? Who could be beaten and not have dark thoughts after that? The only thing that she held onto was the knowledge that her mom had loved her and her best friend does right now. Without the knowledge that either had cared or still does, then she would be dead. Simple as that.

As she slept on, someone crept into the room. It was around 4:00 a.m.

James didn't have a problem with waking her up since 1. He was always up early 2. The Headmaster made him and 3. This would probably help with Arabella's plan.

He glanced around making sure everyone was asleep. He didn't need a worldwide panic because THE James Potter was in their dorm.

He walked slyly over to Lily's bed and glanced down at her face.

She was shaking and crying and silently screaming.

She was having a nightmare.

***Dream***

The first time her father had ever beat her was when she was 4 years old.

It was on her birthday. This one was nothing compared to others she would receive but your first experience with pain tends to stick in one's mind. This will always be something she remembers.

She was about to blow her candles out when her cat had come in and jumped. SPLAT! Right in the cake.

The cake splattered everywhere and on everyone. Her father decided that the party was over and sent everyone home. He glared hatefully at the cat and then at Lily.

He blamed her.

"I thought I told you to keep this bloody cat under control! What were you think you stupid wench? You ruined everything. That new dress I bought you and your new gifts. You are ungrateful."

He then picked up the cat and chucked it as hard as he could to the wall.

Lily ran over to her cat and cried into its fur as it breathed its last. That had been her mom's cat. It was 4 years old.

"How could you Daddy? H-how c-could you?"

She screamed back.

"You deserved it. And don't you ever talk back again."

With that he hit her across the face, sending her world spinning. She had blacked out and when she woke up the next morning, she was in the attic wearing some rags.

Apparently she was an outcast now.

***End of Dream***

James didn't know what to do.

He reached out gently and touched her arm.

"Lily-" he said softly.

But the second she felt someone touch her, she flew up from the bed.

She then started to scream but James took his hand and covered her mouth. She started struggling hard. He leant down to her ear and started whispering in it.

"Shush Lily it's me, James. Shush you had a nightmare that's all. It wasn't real. Calm down, Lily."

She slowly stopped struggling and he removed his hand. He didn't know how real it was though.

"You okay now?" he asked her gently.

She merely nodded her head then finally snapped back to reality.

"If you ever tell anyone about that I'll-" she started angrily.

She was mad that someone saw her like this. Alana never even saw her like this or so she thought.

"I won't I promise; just calm down. It's time for you to wake up and get ready to go to the teachers.

She glanced at the clock and sure enough it was 4:10.

"Damnit! Why didn't you bloody well say so?"

She then threw the covers off her bed and ran around grabbing some clothes for today. The second the covers were off her body; James noticed how great it was. She had been wearing black silk pants and a small black tank.

'I thought she was fat. Holy Shit.'

When he noticed her body he also saw all the scars covering her arms and back. He saw years and years of abuse and torture branded on her skin. There were some fresh bruises and scars too.

He had been so busy watching her face, body, and scars that he never noticed about her eyes or hair. Her hair had slowly been turning back to red.

Lily threw her clothes on her bed and raced into the bathroom. She needed a shower. When Lily got into the bathroom, she glanced in the mirror and nearly screamed. Her hair was halfway back to red.

'It's a good thing that the dye doesn't completely wear off before 4:10. I hope to god he didn't notice.' She jumped into the shower.

James being the dolt he was, never thought to leave after he woke her up. As he heard the shower run, he looked under her bed. He wanted to see that picture Arabella talked about.

He had just found the picture and flipped it over when it was snatched out of his hands.

Alana had just woken up and boy did she look pissed.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" she hissed out between clenched teeth.

"I-I-I w-wanted to s-see what s-she really looks like." He stuttered out.

"Wait how would you know that she doesn't really have black hair and black eyes?" Alana narrowed her eyes at him.

'Bloody hell! She has me there. What can I say? Think James think.'

Luckily for James, Arabella woke up at that moment because of all the noise.

"What's going on here?" She asked with a yawn.

"None of your fucking business." Alana snarled back, her eyes still on James and his slowly paling face.

"Well that was uncalled for. James what happened?"

"I wanted to see the picture." He replied as he tried to see it in Alana's hand.

Arabella got an idea. Maybe just maybe Alana would help them!

"Where's Lily?"

"Shower." James replied.

"Why the fuck does it matter? I still want to know how you knew." Alana said.

"Alana can you come down to the Commons and talk to me and the Marauders?" Arabella asked sweetly.

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" Alana asked shocked.

"Because we'll explain everything to you and maybe you can help us. Just trust me. You can put the picture back. Please?" Arabella asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

Alana rolled her eyes and said "Fine let's get a move on it. Go Potter."

She placed the photo back after Arabella and James left the room.

'What did I get myself into?' she asked herself.

She went to the Commons still in her Pj's and was surprised to see all the Mauraders there, in various states of dressing.

Sirius had on a big t-shirt and silky bottoms.

Peter was decked out in Power Ranger Pj's that 5 year olds wear.

And then. Remus. 'Oh my god.' She thought blankly, her eyes drinking him all in. He was only in silky red bottoms. No Shirt. With a six-pack.

And Alana was practically drooling.

She hurriedly got over it and sat down on the coach. Everyone else took her lead and sat down too.

Arabella and Sirius shared the chair across from the couch. Peter sat on the floor while James paced.

Remus then sat next to her. She took a deep breath and gulped.

'Mustn't look at him. Mustn't look at him. This is not fair.'

Those thoughts almost mirrored Remus's.

His eyes had all but popped out of his head the second she walked down those stairs looking like a goddess. Her hair was so gorgeous with the blue, red and black mixed in. She looked like a fallen angel. And he wanted her to be his fallen angel.

His thoughts snapped back to the real reason why he was down here when her voice rang out.

"Well talk. I don't have all day." She said.

"James, why don't you start?" Arabella said exasperatedly.

After everyone finished telling her, Arabella spoke.

"We want to know if you'll help us."

Alana had been stunned that they found this all out and actually wanted to be Lily's friend.

"Help you guys get her to come out of her shell?"

James nodded at this.

She was mulling it over in her mind. Her friend did need someone to teach her to not believe what her dad said and to love her.

'But who would teach her love?'

She glanced at each face. They all would, just different kinds.

She knew who would teach her what true love was. James.

She saw him when he first came in the room. She watched as he comforted her and how concerned he looked when she was asleep.

'He'll be the one but it'll take work lots of work for both of them to realize this.'

"Well?" Sirius asked impatiently.

Alana rolled her eyes and took a breath. She had made up her mind. Everyone was waiting for her words.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"YES!" Arabella almost screamed.

Arabella raced out of her chair and threw her arms around Alana.

"Fuck!" Alana screamed into her ear.

Arabella had forgot about Alana's bruises.

"Oh my god. I'm soooo sorry." Arabella said apologetically.

Alana gritted her teeth until the pain was gone.

"Please don't be mad at me." All the guys looked like they were waiting for her to blow up.

Instead Alana shrugged and said, "It's okay. Just be careful. And what were you doing?"

Remus's eyes got wide.

"She was hugging you. Haven't you ever been hugged?"

Alana laughed out loud, "That's what you guys call a hug? I thought she was trying to maul me."

She had said that jokingly.

Arabella went bright red and Sirius started laughing his butt off. Soon the rest joined in.

"You're alright you know that?" James said simply.

"Yeah I know. But if you ever mention that to anyone-"

"I know I know you'll kill us with you bare hands. We got it. Aye, Captain." Sirius said.

Remus, James and Sirius all stood up and gave her a mock salute.

Just then Remus realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He went bright red and spoke softly, "I think I need to go get dressed. I was wondering why it was so cold."

He took off upstairs at the speed of light while everyone laughed at him.

"I guess I need to go get ready too." With that she stood up and went to her dorms.

"Wait I'll come with you." Arabella pecked Sirius on the cheek and then took off up the stairs.

"Did you see her scars and bruises?" Peter finally spoke.

"It was bad." James replied and they left it at that.

Sirius and Peter went upstairs to get ready while James stayed down in the Commons and stared off into the fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(What Lily was doing)

When she was done with her shower, she walked to the mirror and started applying her hair dye. Soon enough there was a black haired girl there instead of a red haired one. Then she did a simple spell that dried her hair and made it straight. Finally she put her black contacts in.

'When will someone other than Alana ever see the real me?' she asked herself silently.

She came out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel. She noticed that Alana and Arabella were gone and so was James. Lucky for her no one else was up.

She walked to her bed and started getting dressed. She was wearing Tripp Black and Red X Stitch Chain Pants and the I Am Poison Black Tank Top.

She had a skull charm bracelet on one arm and some red and black plastic ones on the other. Her necklace was a Fairy Smoke Gem Cord Necklace. Her earrings were just simple studs. She had three in each ear and her cartilage done.

Then she applied her makeup. First she used white powder to pale her face even more. Then she took some raven eyeliner and applied it. Next came the black lipstick and eye shadow. After that she grabbed some flame socks and threw on her T.U.K. Black Tall Corset Boots.

Glancing in the mirror, she saw she looked perfect.

Though the mirror commented, "You look terrible. Put something nice on!"

"That's what I was going for." Lily said while snarling.

Before Lily left, Alana and Arabella came running in the room.

"Hey where were you Alana?" Alana glanced at Arabella over Lily's head. Arabella started shaking her head and pointing at her.

"Downstairs yelling at Potter."

"What did he do this time?"

"He stole. Umm. Your sock. Yeah that's it. He stole your sock. Apparently he has a fetish for the left foot." She said shrugging.

Arabella was trying to contain her giggles by throwing a pillow over her face.

Lily just gave them both a weird look and looked at the clock.

It was 4:55 and SHE HAD 5 MINUTESS TO BE AT HAGRID'S.

"BLOODY HELL! I'm going to be late. Bye" Lily screamed as she took off running.

"How can she run in those shoes?" Arabella asked.

"It's a talent only few of us have." Alana said arrogantly.

"Rrrriggghhtt."

With that the two girls started their day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Lily and James)

James's head snapped up as he heard fast and loud running down the stairs.

It was Lily.

He stood up and started, "Lily-"

"Can't talk. Got to go Potter!" With that she was out the Portrait hole and off to her first punishment.

After a moment hesitation, James took off after her. He could still hear her loud pounding on the stone floor. He thought quickly back to the day in Dumbledorr's office and remembered that she had her first punishment with Hagrid. So he made a sharp left and started taking a shortcut that would let him intersect Lily at the doors. Lily was running so fast in her shoes and she was starting to sweat. Though she thought she heard some footsteps following after her but she couldn't hear them anymore.

'I wondered what Potter wanted. Probably to make fun of me or something.' With that thought she sighed.

Just as she was about to get to the doors, something came burling out of a hidden door and they ran straight into each other.

BAM. They both landed hard on the floor. They ended up getting tangled up in each other.

"Crap Potter. What were you thinking?" Lily snarled while gingerly getting up. She still had her bruises and cuts since she never went to the infirmary.

"Lily. I'm sorry. I really am I just wanted to talk to."

"To who Potter?"

"To-to. HAGRID! Yeah I just wanted to talk to Hagrid."

With that Lily rolled her eyes. 'Yeah like that was convincing.'

"Whatever. But you probably just made me late."

"I'll talk to him about it and tell him it was my fault." James said simply. With that he walked to the doors and opened one. Lily just stood there in complete and total shock.

'He was being nice to me. What is he up to?'

James held the door open and looked back at Lily.

"You coming?"

Lily shook her head and started a fast pace to the door.

After James closed the door behind them, she took off at a fast sprint. She had to get there on time so she didn't get more time added on.

When she started sprinting, so did James.

'Holy shit! She runs fast. James thought with awe.

Lily ran straight up to Hagrid and gasped out "I'm- sorry- I'm- late but- I ran- into-"

"Me."

James spoke as he came up behind Lily. He was starting to get tired from the running.

"Sorry Hagrid it was my fault she was late. I ran into her when I came down to see you. So don't penalize her."

Lily looked at him with a dumbstruck expression. She had thought he was kidding about that. She didn't actually think that he would cover for her.

"'Tis alright. Just don't let it happen again Lily." Hagrid replied.

"I won't Hagrid. Now what is it that you want me to do?"

"Well you have an hour with me, right?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Well you will be taking care of a baby griffin for the rest of your punishment. Professor Reynolds is going to use it for a class next month and she needs someone to constantly watch it. Think you can handle it?"

Lily paled slightly and nodded her head.

Hagrid then went back in his hut and brought out a large animal with the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. It had golden feathers and the prettiest blue eyes.

Lily walked over to the animal and looked it straight in the eyes. She reached her hand out and gently ran it down the soft downy feathers.

The griffin shut its eyes and enjoyed the simple gesture.

"Well I'm glad it seems to like you. Just stay out here and play with it for a while. Then you can feed it some raw steak out behind the hut. If you have any problems then come get me. I'll be inside with James."

"Alright Hagrid." Lily replied back.

When both of them had disappeared, Lily looked at the griffin that was scratching the ground.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked softly.

The griffin cocked its head the side as if studying her then it walked straight to her and bent down.

'I guess she wants me to ride her.'

Of course Lily had no idea as to how exactly she knew it was a she but she just had this feeling.

Lily gently put a leg over the back of the griffin. When she was seated firmly the griffin took off at a tremendous speed.

The wind was whipping through her hair and soon they were flying over the school. The griffin's powerful wings beat in the air. As she soared around, Lily knew that this is what she wanted to do. She wanted to fly. She felt so free up in the air, like all her troubles were left down on the ground and couldn't possibly reach her all the way up here. Glancing down at the said ground she saw two ant-sized people out on the lawn.

'They are probably worried.'

But Lily didn't want to go back down there. Not yet. She wanted to stay up her forever. She started petting the griffin's head again and whispered to it, "What should I name you?"

After thinking for a few minutes, she thought of the perfect name.

"I shall name you Artemis. She was the goddess of the moon and a huntress. You fit that perfectly. Do you like it?"

The griffin made an appreciative sound and soared higher.

"I'm glad. I can understand why you wanted to fly so badly. It's beautiful up here."

They continued soaring above trees and the lake. Everything seemed so picturesque up here but all good things most come to an end.

The griffin started heading back to the ground. They gently landed and the griffin bent down so Lily could easily get down.

But the second she touched down, she knew something was wrong. She hurriedly glanced around the lawn, looking for something that could be hiding.

"LILY!" came a shout.

"What?" she said spinning around in the direction from which the voice came.

It was James. He came running up to her.

"We were so worried about you."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why were you worried?"

"Normally griffin's take creatures in the air to bring them to their nest to eat them. We thought that's what happened to you."

Lily shook her head. "No Artemis wouldn't do that to me."

James glanced around stupidly, "Who's Artemis?"

"The griffin, you dolt."

"You named it? Why would you do something like that?"

Lily smacked James in the forehead.

"Because I can."

"Oy! That hurt!"

Lily walked away chuckling. She went behind the hut and found the raw steaks set aside for Artemis. She grabbed them and leisurely strolled back out front. The site that greeted her almost made her drop the food.

Artemis had James UP A TREE!

Lily placed the food on the ground and ran over to them.

"Artemis, NO! Leave James alone. James come down here."

James looked around the lawn and said, "Who's James?"

"Rrrriggghhttt. That's your name or did you forget?" Lily said with this freaked out expression.

"But you called me James. I thought you were talking to someone else."

"What? Holy Merlin. I did call you James. Ugh what is wrong with me?"

James looked at her incredulously. "You know you said that out loud right?"

"Shit!"

'I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Crap!'

James then climbed down the tree as swiftly as he could. He kept his eye on the griffin the whole time.

Lily walked towards Artemis and patted her on the head.

"Now Artemis that wasn't very nice. How could you chase the scared little boy up a tree? You be nice to him, you hear? Now I have some food for you."

The griffin looked ashamed as Lily admonished it. Then on the mention of food it perked up and started walking around Lily in circles. It was practically begging for food. Lily walked over to the plate and threw the steaks to the griffin. The griffin tore into the steaks hungrily, as it stared at James.

When James walked towards Lily, it started growling. Clearly saying 'THAT'S MINE BUDDY! BACK OFF!'

Lily laughed at the two. Hagrid came into sight then.

"Lily you okay? I was just about to come after you." He was carrying a crossbow.

"What's the bow for Hagrid?"

"Well I-"

"He was going to go hunting later and decided to carry it with him all day. Don't ask why." James cut in smoothly.

"Yeah what he said."

Lily just shook her head and played with Artemis some more.

They were playing catch. Lily had found a rock and transformed it into a gem since she knew griffins loved them.

James glanced at his watch and said, "Lily your hour is up you need to get to your next teacher."

"Alright." She replied as she stood up and brushed herself off.

She gave Artemis a final pat before she started towards the green houses. James caught up with her again.

"Where are you going Potter? Do you plan on stalking me the whole day?"

James shook his head and said, "I simply thought you would like some company."

"I'm perfectly fine on my own."

Lily looked at James's face and noticed that his eyes had a hurt look in them. She figured she might as well be a little nice since he was to her.

"Well I guess if you want to come and keep me company then I wouldn't mind too much. Just don't annoy me! Got it?"

"Yep! I got it Captain."

They continued their walk and soon arrived at the green house. James again opened the door and held it for her. Lily hurriedly walked through and was warmly greeted by Professor Sprout.

"Hello Lily dear. Oh what a surprise Mr. Potter. What did I do to get cursed with your presence?"

"Funny Professor. I was just wondering if I could keep Lily company while she worked."

"Well I guess Potter. But you can't help her in anyway. Understand?"

"Yes Madam."

Lily was just staring at all the plants in the greenhouse.

"Alright back on task. Now I know this is easy work but I need some man-eating Venus traps repotted. You have to be extremely careful. First you need to place a binding spell on their mouths so they can't bite you. Then you dig out them out gently and place them in the large pot. Next fill it in with dirt and pat it down. Finally you move the pot over in the left corner and take the spell off them? Any questions?"

Lily shook her head no.

"Well how many does she have to do?" James asked simply.

Professor sprout lifted up a huge sheet and revealed well over 30 plants and 30 pots. There were about 35 bags of dirt too.

"She has to do about 30. Give the old pots to Potter, Lily. James then you have to take them and place them out front. You can do a little work since you seem so keen on staying here." With that Professor Sprout pivoted and went out the door.

"Lovely job isn't it?" Lily asked.

"I guess." James then settled himself on a table and watched while Lily placed a dirt repellent charm on her clothes and then put on some gloves. She took out her wand and performed the charm on the first one then with a small shovel she started her work.

The two sat in silence for 1 hour and a half while Lily did her routine of: spell. Dig. Lift. Put in new pot. Put more dirt. Pat it down. Take the spell off. Hand the old pot to James. Then start over.

All in all, she was getting some kind of workout. James was going bored out of his mind.

So he pulled out a stereo that him and the marauders had charmed to work in hogwarts.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Hmmm?"

"You like Linkin Park?"

"I've never heard of them."

"Oh."

Lily just continued working then said,

"Well go ahead. You can put them on if you want to."

James pulled out a cd case and put in Meteora.

He flipped through the songs until he got to Breaking the Habit.

"This is one of my favorite songs." He said turning the volume up.

_Memories consume like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume, I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

Lily stopped what she was doing and listened to the song.

'Sounds like me.'

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight…_

'I can't break the habit. Don't you all understand? Why can't they understand?'

'* Because you don't let them. You push everyone away.*'

'I have to push everyone away. I can't get hurt again.'

'* No you don't. Not everyone is going to hurt you.*'

'Yes they are! Yes they are…'

'* Not everyone is like your father. Not everyone is going to hurt you. You just have to let people in.*'

'No!'

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more, than any time before_

_I have no options lefts again_

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Tears started pouring down Lily's face but James couldn't see because her back was to him. He kept his eyes remaining on her back though.

'I hope this works. Dear lord Arabella schemes so much. I mean really come on why would I carry around a stereo and cd case? But I do hope it works. But I mean we're really opening old wounds for her. How's that supposed to help?'

He finally noticed that she had stopped working and started getting worried. She was just kneeling in front of the plant and it was beginning to move.

'What the hell is she doing?'

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight…_

As the last words rang through the greenhouse, Lily sat on the ground and started rocking back and forth, never noticing the plant that was moving.

In a spilt second, the plant launched itself at Lily.

"LILY!"

Her head shot up at her name being screamed and she saw it come at her.

She had no time to scream or move.

So she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable bite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(James's thoughts before the plant struck)

'What the hell is she doing?'

He continued to watch and then saw her sit down on the ground.

He immediately felt in his pocket for his wand. But he couldn't find it!

'Oh shit where is it? What am I going to do?'

Then the plant launched at her.

And James did the only thing he could, save her and put himself in danger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily opened her eyes and glanced around. Why wasn't she being eaten right now? Then she moved and felt a body next to her.

JAMES!

He was lying on the floor and the plant had been thrown across the room. His leg was bleeding horribly.

"JAMES! Oh my god why did you go and do a thing like that?" She leaned over his face and was trying to get him to open his eyes.

"James, come on wake up. Please wake up."

He had a pulse but it wasn't as strong as it should be.

She started crying and her tears dripped on his face.

"No shower thanks. I had one this morning." James mumbled.

"James! Are you okay? That's a stupid question. Of course you aren't. What did you do? Didn't you have your wand?" Lily was practically freaking out.

"No I didn't have my wand. Otherwise I would have used it. I launched myself at it and ended up kicking it at the same time it bit me."

"This is all my fault. If I had paid attention then none of this would have happened."

She then grabbed a rag in the corner and wrapped it tightly around his leg. He took in a sharp breath at that contact.

"It'll help stop the bleeding." She then looked at the floor.

"Lily look at me."

She slowly looked up at him and he spoke again when she was looking at him directly in the eyes.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Lily."

"Yes it is." She said then started crying that much more.

James sat up the best he could and reached a hand out. He wiped away her tears.

"Look don't cry and don't worry. I'll be fine. I've had worse and it's not your fault, alright?"

Lily was shocked that he was being this affectionate towards her and that he was wiping her tears away. She glanced in his eyes and saw longing, happiness, pain, and something she couldn't place.

You might be able to lie to yourself but your eyes always tell the truth.

"Alright?"

She nodded her head and said, "Come on. We need to get you to the infirmary."

She grabbed one arm and put it around her shoulders. Then she wrapped her other arm around his waist.

"Lean on me."

James slowly put his weight on her and they started the long walk to the castle. When they reached the doors, Lily had difficulty opening them. She finally got them open and they both got in. Since it was 7:30 people were coming down for breakfast. When they saw Lily and James, they stopped.

Lily and James stopped inside the door. Lily looked at James and whispered, "Everyone is staring."

"Don't worry about them alright? It'll be fine. We just need to get there before it gets infected."

"What do you mean infected?" Lily almost screamed.

James sighed and said, "I didn't want to tell you but when the plant goes to eat it bites the prey first and injects it with poison so it can't get away that easy. It takes about 7 minutes for it to start to spread and then it moves fast."

Lily started freaking out.

"So we have like 2 bloody minutes to get you up there or you'll die?"

"Something like that."

"Oh my god!" Lily then started walking as fast as she possibly could. But the people weren't moving for her.

She kept trying but they were wasting time down here.

"You." She pointed to a big burly gryffindor.

"Pick up the other arm and we need to get him to the infirmary. You understand?"

The Gryffindor just kind of blew her off.

"DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?" Lily exploded in the guy's face.

Then the guy blanched and moved to pick up James's other arm.

"That's what I thought. Now James pick up your feet and me and this oaf are going to sprint as fast as we can. All you have to do is hang on. Got it?"

James nodded wearily.

"Hello Arnold." James said to the gryffindor.

Arnold just nodded at him. With that the two started sprinting up stairs and past people. They were down corridors and past walls so fast that everything was a blur. They arrived at the infirmary and sprinted through the swinging doors.

"Madam Pomfrey! Come out here now!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and took one look at James and said, "Hurry put him down. Now get away."

Lily and Arnold put him on a bed and hurriedly backed away.

"He was bite by a man-eating Venus trap." Lily said softly.

Madam Pomfrey quickly got what she needed and fixed him as best as she could.

Lily and Arnold stood there with sweat dripping down their faces and making damps spots at the neck and lower back.

"Thank you." She mumbled to Arnold.

He nodded his head and said, "No problem. I'm sorry I didn't help as soon as you said something. I just-"

"I know you didn't want to associate with me and thought I did it?"

Arnold just lowered his head ashamed.

"It's okay I get that a lot. You can go get breakfast. You don't need to stay."

Arnold nodded again and turned and left the room. Madam Pomfrey came out from behind the curtains and looked at Lily startled.

"You're still here dear?"

Lily just nodded and glanced back at the curtains.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. You got here in the nick of time. If it wasn't for that bandage you did, then more likely than not the poison would have already spread and he wouldn't be here. Mr. Potter owes you his life."

A tear leaked out of Lily's eye. 'I almost cost him his life.'

"You can see him. The potion should be working and he'll want to thank you when he wakes up."

"When can he leave?"

"I think I'll keep him for another 10 minutes then I'll let him go if I see fit. Go ahead child. You can see him."

Lily moved numbly towards the curtain and slowly pulled it open. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and stared at James's face.

"I'm sorry James. I almost cost you your life. What kind of person does that? I won't blame you if you never talk to me again."

"Now why would I do that?" James said as he opened his eyes and looked at Lily.

"Because I almost killed you."

"You saved me. Didn't you hear Madam Pomfrey? You stopped it from spreading and then you bullied Arnold into helping you and you sprinted all the way here in high shoes while holding me. How could I not talk to you after that? Thank you Lily."

Tears came down Lily's face again. 'Bloody Hell this is like the third time I've cried in front of him. But I was so scared when I thought he was dead.'

James reached his arms out and pulled Lily to him.

"Shush. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong Lily." He pulled her into his lap and just held her while she cried into his shirt. Then the doors banged open and the curtains were thrown across the room.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arabella, and surprisingly Alana were all there.

"JAMES!"

Lily slowly pulled out of his embrace and sat back down on the chair. She tilted her head forward so her hair could cover her face from the group's eyes.

"Maybe we should come back later." Remus suggested.

"It's fine guys."

"Well what happened?" Arabella pressed.

James looked at Lily as she started rocking again.

"Nothing that Lily couldn't handle. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Sirius looked extremely antsy.

James sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Padfoot. I'll be out for quidditch practice."

"YES!" then Sirius started jumping up and down.

"Do try to contain yourself dear." Arabella said putting a hand on Sirius.

"We heard that Evans hurt you, James. So we came up here."

James glared at Peter and snapped out, "Well she didn't hurt me. And her bloody name is Lily, Peter."

"Leave now, Peter." James growled out after a minute.

Peter turned and left.

Lily glanced up at James again. Then she looked down at her watch. She had 10 minutes left of her time with Sprout and she still had 5 more plants to go.

Lily stood up and stared at the ground as she spoke to James, "I need to go. I have more plants to do and I need to clean up the mess I made."

She then turned on her heel and started walking towards the doors.

"Wait damnit Lily. I'll come with you. I'm supposed to be helping too." James spoke up as he stood from his bed.

"No you stay here and spend time with your friends. I'll be fine. Plus I need to get down there fast. I can't be late to my next punishment."

She reached the doors and put her hand on the knob.

Without turning around, she said, "It's Potions. Just so you know."

She opened the door and left, leaving that simple sentence in the air. A simple sentence it was but with so much meaning to the people in the room. The second the door snapped shut, she took off sprinting again, determined to finish what she had started. She made it down to the greenhouse in record time and finished her job. She had cleaned up the blood and the place before Professor Sprout got back.

As she glanced around one more time to make sure she did everything, she noticed the stereo and cd case that James had left behind. She shrunk them and put them in her pocket. As she turned to stand outside the greenhouse, she caught a glimpse of herself in the glass walls. She had dirt on her face and sweat was caking her hair down.

She sighed and said a simple cleaning spell that got rid of it all. But one thing still stayed; the sparkle in her eyes from caring about James.

The Professor came back and dismissed her.

She started her slow trek to the castle and to her next job.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Infirmary)

When the door snapped shut, everyone glanced at James.

He sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Well after you guys left…"

Then recounted everything that had happened. Of course he left out Lily crying, for her sake and him wiping them away, for his sake.

Alana was just rocking back on the balls of her feet. After he was done, Arabella turned to Alana and said, "Well what do you think?"

"Well she is obviously opening up a little bit. First off she was playing with an animal and flew and then called it off Potter."

"What's the big deal about that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Black, she doesn't exactly get close to animals per say."

"Why is that?" Remus asked shakingly. He was an animal or monster whichever you prefer.

"Because the only animal she had was killed and we'll leave it at that. Next she is scared of heights and where she can't control anything."

"Heights?" James asked.

"She was thrown off the roof of her house. Honestly haven't you guys read more of her book?"

They shook their head.

"Bastard." James, Remus, and Sirius mumbled under their breath.

"Exactly. Now the fact that she didn't want Potter eaten is another thing. She normally wouldn't give a fuck. Then she let Potter accompany her to the greenhouse and spend the next few hours with her. That is shocking, she hates being around anyone but me."

"Why is that?" Sirius asked.

"Because I understand better than anyone what she feels." Alana snapped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-" Sirius started ashamed.

"I know you didn't. It's fine. Also a huge thing is the fact she practically invited him to come to her next punishment which means she enjoys his company or that she is simply feeling bad for the whole plant biting Potter thing. Now it's good that Potter started Figg's and my plan about using music and stuff that would try to make her feel something."

"Why music though? That's something I've been wondering about." Remus said while furrowing his eyebrow.

Alana looked at his handsome face and sighed, "Look what I tell you guys better not get out. No one knows this about Lily."

"We promise." They all chorused.

"She sings." Alana said simply.

"She sings?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

"Yes she sings. She's bloody good too. She can hypnotize you by one word, one note. It's amazing. But she doesn't sing for anyone because her father hated her for that gift."

"Why?"

"Because she sings just like her mother."

"How do you know?" Arabella asked.

James was remaining quiet while he took this all in.

"She sang to me once. It was over the summer, when I couldn't handle my life anymore. I was breaking down and so she sang this song to me. Well she put it in a letter and sent it but same difference. It was about holding on. It's by Good Charlotte." Alana said as her eyes glazed as she remembered how Lily sounded and how she felt.

~*~Flashback~*~

Alana was locked in her room with only the window to see out.

She sat and wrote down a letter to her best friend Lily.

_Dear Lily,_

_I don't know about how much longer I can stay here. He's slowly getting worse and it's getting that much harder for me to take it. I don't want to live like this. But I don't want to leave you either. Please help me handle this Lily. I don't think I can go another minute. I have a knife Lily. I stole it from the kitchen and I actually think this time I'm going to do it. I just can't hold on anymore. Reply fast before it's too late._

_I'll love you always,_

_Alana_

With that she sent it off with an owl.

She sat rocking back and forth on her bed when the owl came zooming back and dropping off its package. Alana opened the envelope and instead of seeing words, she heard Lily's voice.

"Alana, you can't kill yourself. Please don't leave me. I'd follow you soon after. I think I know how to help your spirits enough until you can get back to Hogwarts and see me. Well here goes.

_This world_

_This world is so cold_

_But you don't_

_You don't have to go_

_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely and _

_No one seems to care_

_You're mothers gone and your father hits_

_You_

_This pain you cannot bear_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go_

_Through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better than you know_

_Your days_

_You say they're way too long_

_And your nights_

_You can't sleep at all_

_Hold on_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for,_

_But you don't want to no more_

_And you're not sure what you're looking for,_

_But you don't want to no more_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go_

_Through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better then you know_

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching, it's not over_

_Hold on_

_What are you looking for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Do you know what you're doing to me?_

_Go ahead… What are you waiting for?_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching, its' not over_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better than you know_

_Hold on_

Always remember that: I LOVE YOU!"

With those final words, the letter exploded into twirling colors and lights.

Alana cracked a small smile while the tears ran down her cheeks.

She looked out the window and whispered, "I will Lily. I'll hold on for you."

Thudding on the stairs alerted her to trouble and she just took that night with all she had.

~*~End~*~

As tears pricked the corner of her eyes, Alana blinked and cleared them the best she could.

Remus spoke up quietly, "Isn't that song about not killing yourself? So that would mean-Oh god."

Alana let out a harsh laugh, "You got it buddy. There's so much none of you know about us yet so much about us that would kill your happy spirits." She shook her head as she thought about what the full knowledge of their lives would do to them.

"You aren't going to do that, are you?" Remus said.

Alana looked at him slightly confused and surprised.

Remus pressed on, "You aren't going to kill yourself are you?"

Alana looked out the window and shrugged.

"I don't know. What do I have to hold on to besides her? When she has you guys then it probably wouldn't matter as much." She said under her breath, hoping no one would hear.

But with his wolf hearing, Remus did.

"I would care." He said gently.

The others just watched the two.

"Really? Now why would you care about me?" she said, as she looked him dead in the eyes.

Remus stopped. 'I can't tell her that I like her.'

"That's what I thought. No reason what's so ever." She answered her own question.

"You misunderstood."

"No I understood perfectly. You're too good to care for me."

Remus reeled back as though she just hit him.

"I care for her more than she'll ever know!"

He had, like Lily, that nasty habit of saying some things out loud that he didn't want said.

Alana looked at him completely shocked.

"W-What?"

Remus took a deep breath and glanced at his friends.

"I-I said th-that o-out l-loud, di-didn't I?"

James just nodded.

Alana's eyes were still locked with his.

"You care for me?"

Remus nodded his head as his cheeks went bright red.

"How do you care for me?" Alana asked.

She needed to know the truth, if he liked her or not.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you care for me as a friend?"

"Yes."

"More?"

Remus glanced away and said, "Yes, I do."

Alana put her hand on the side of his face and made him face her.

Sirius turned to his friends and said, "I think we need to leave them alone right now. Come on."

With that, the three walked past the two and out the doors. They had decided to wait outside.

"What if- What if I cared for you too?" Alana said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Remus's eyes finally looked back in hers.

"As what? Friends?"

"Yes."

"More then that?"

She didn't answer and instead leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

They both felt the love and energy between them. As they kissed, the world stopped for them. When they broke apart, Remus smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Alana laughed and kissed him again.

Arabella poked her head in and said, "So you two together or what?"

Remus laughed and Alana threw a glare at Arabella.

"Well are we?" Alana asked uncertainly.

"Hold on."

Remus slowly pulled away and then got on own knee and grabbed her hand and said, "Alana Bundt, would you do the honor of going out with me?"

Alana laughed and nodded her head.

"You act like we're getting married."

Remus just wiggled his eyebrows.

Then he pulled her in for another kiss. This one was their first as a couple.

"Come on Moony and Mrs. Moony. We're starving out here." Sirius screamed into the room.

Remus slipped his hand in hers and they walked outside together. As the group walked towards the hall, Arabella spoke up.

"You know we could use you two as an advantage in our plan."

Alana looked at her and goes, "Gee's Figg scheming already how to use our relationship?"

Arabella just continued on, "Well since you two are dating that means you are going to be with us a lot, right?"

"Well duh. Of course she is." Sirius said.

"Well then wouldn't Lily ultimately be spending a lot of time with us. And I mean if Alana and Remus are together then Lily will probably start to trust him too. That'll be huge in our plan. And sooner rather than later she'll come to trust us all." Arabella finished with a flourish.

"Sounds good to me." Remus said.

Alana nodded and said, "Who I trust, she'll trust. So it shouldn't be much longer."

Then they reached the doors. Sirius and Arabella walked in hand and hand with James trailing behind.

"You ready?" Remus asked Alana gently.

They both knew they were going to get some looks when they walked in together.

"Never been more ready in my life. Come on."

She then opened the doors and steeled herself for everything.

When people started noticing that they were holding hands, they started whispering. Remus's fan club glared at her and she glared right back.

Before she could say anything though, Remus spoke first.

"What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen two people go out before?"

Then he pulled out her chair and sat down next to her.

Alana was staring open-mouthed at him.

"You are going to catch flies that way." Sirius said.

"Stuff it, Black." She said snapping her jaw shut.

"Look if you're going to date our mate here then you're going to have to start calling us by our names. If you continue to do it, then so will Lily." James said simply.

Alana nodded and started piling heaps of food on her plate.

Arabella laughed and spoke, "You have as much food as Sirius. How can you eat that much?"

"It's a gift."

Sirius and Alana looked at each other then Sirius said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"First one to clean everything off wins 5 sickles."

"1"

"2"

"3" they both said and then dug in.

They were shoveling food in their mouth at an alarming rate.

James, Arabella, and Remus just stared at each other.

Alana finished first and held her hand out for her money. Sirius was staring at her with admiration.

"You're the first one to have ever beaten me. For that I bow down to the Queen Pig." Sirius said as he handed the money over.

"Thank you, loyal servant." She then picked her napkin up and wiped off her face.

Remus shook his head and ate his food at a normal rate.

The rest of their breakfast continued normally. They laughed lots and had the time of their lives.

James eventually glanced at his watch to see what time it was. He then remembered that Lily had all but invited him to come and keep her company.

"Crap! Guys I have to go. I forgot that Lily basically invited me to keep her company. Bye."

He grabbed a PB&J sandwich and wrapped it up in a napkin. Then he grabbed a glass of juice and put an anti-spilling spell on it.

"Those for Lily?" Alana asked.

James nodded, then he stood up and walked briskly to the door. He just hoped that he would make it before she had to go.

He got to the potions door and noticed that he was open slightly. He opened it a little more and listened to the red haired angel sing to one of his cds.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say _

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

He stared at her mesmerized and walked a little bit more into the classroom. He placed the food down as gently as he could and then he started clapping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Lily)

Lily had walked at a casual pace to her next class. She truly hated with all her being Professor Chapman. He was an evil git.

She reached the class and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." snapped out the cold voice.

She turned the handle and walked into the class.

Professor Chapman was at his desk rustling around for something.

"Well don't be idle girl. You are going to clean this classroom from top to bottom. No magic either. The bucket and sponge are over there along with the mop and toothbrush for finer cleaner. Don't forget to dust and polish the wood. I'm going to be leaving. Well get to work." He snapped out as he found what he was looking for and went out the classroom.

"Just great."

She walked over to the bucket and filled it with soap and water. Then she started her laborious task of cleaning off the years and years of grime that covered the floor.

After she had the floor sparkling clean, she decided a little music was in order while she cleaned the dusks and dusted and polished the wood.

She flipped through James's cds until she found a song she knew.

She put in Utada Hikaru. Then she put it to the song Simple and Clean.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy_

_All confusing me thats when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so,_

_And maybe somethings are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say _

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

All of a sudden there was clapping and Lily dropped her rag and spun around to stare at James.

"That was great Lily."

She slowly went pale.

"You heard me?"

"Yes and I loved it. I'm sorry I am late and all but I went to lunch which reminds me that you must be hungry. I brought you something."

He picked up a wrapped up sandwich and a cup of juice.

"How did you get this here without spilling it?"

"That's something for me to know and you to never find out." James said with a wink.

"Well thanks for thinking of me." Then she dug into her food.

"You're welcome Lily."

She swallowed her food and then glanced around at what she still had left.

"Use a spell." James said simply.

"He'll know if I do or not."

"But he won't know if I did. Here give me your wand."

Lily reluctantly handed him her wand and she watched as he said some complicated spells. Then the room was completely spotless.

"Wow thanks James." She then threw her arms around his neck.

'Oh my god I'm giving him a hug.'

'She's giving me a hug. Finally we're getting somewhere. But then why am I so happy?'

Lily pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

James just reached out and grabbed her waist. He stared her in the eyes and watched her eyes dart down to his lips and back up. He slowly pulled her closer and started leaning in.

Lily was so confused. His touch was making her lose it. She glanced at his lips and then glanced back at him. When she saw him lean in, she started to lean in too.

She didn't know how she felt about him but she couldn't help it.

They were less than an inch apart and could barely contain themselves when…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And that's the end of the fixed chapters. Next one up will be a brand spanking new chapter and hopefully the writing will be much better because I started this in middle school and I am in college now.


	8. What's happening to me? NEW!

_She didn't know how she felt about him but she couldn't help it._

_They were less than an inch apart and could barely contain themselves when…_

Lily suddenly jerked backwards out of James's arms and landed on her butt on the floor due to its freshly cleaned state. James stood there for a moment longer with his eyes rather round.

The thoughts had started running through Lily's head. They swirled around, mixes of her childhood and everyone that had hurt her in her life, including this guy standing right there that thought he could kiss her.

"Lily, what hap-" James started to ask bewildered.

" You know Potter, just because I told you I had Potions next didn't mean you could come and try to kiss me" Lily spoke calmly as she stood up and dusted herself off.

James reached out to her but she backed up a step and then another. Her face closed off completely of emotion and James could only think 'well I royally messed this up'. He ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier.

"I'm sorry, I just thought… I don't know what I thought."

"Well whatever it was, it was wrong Potter. I don't need you to paw all over me and I don't know what you expect, but you aren't getting it. Just leave me alone, I have work to finish… thanks to you." Lily said scathingly.

James turned on his heel and walked to the door. As he put his hand on the doorknob, he spoke gently, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to give you the wrong impression. Thanks for letting me come for a little bit. I will leave you alone…" _For now_.

As soon as James closed the door, Lily let out the breath she had been holding. She clenched the top of the closest desk and eased herself down in the chair. She put her head in her hands and belatedly started to think through the day.

'I don't know what's going on with me today. I'm not sure what I am doing anymore. I almost kissed him… I have to get myself straightened out. This isn't me.'

With renewed feelings of resolve, Lily stood up and proceeded to finish the job set before her by Professor Chapman. Eventually she lost herself to the methodical process of cleaning and didn't stop until she was done.

Professor Chapman came to relieve her and slowly glanced around the room, trying to find some small mistake. He notice crumbs from her sandwich on one of the table tops and pointed at it with a smug smile, "What's this Miss Evans? When I tell a student to do something, I expect it to be done right the FIRST time, not get half done by some lazy, incompetent imbecile with no respect for authority…"

As he started his rant, his words brought to mind another time those words had been spoken to her, but in a very different way.

"LILY! LILY! GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Lily's father shouted from the bottom of the stairs. The 10 year-old Lily scurried from her seat at the top of the stairs to race to her father's side.

"What did I ask you to do today?" her father asked in a complacent tone.

Lily looked fearfully in his eyes and spoke quietly, "You told me to clean the kitchen from top to bottom, pull all the weeds from the garden, scrub Petunia's bathroom, and clean your room…"

"I DIDN'T ask for a speech from you. The answer was my job and you couldn't even do that right. Look at this dish and tell me what is wrong with it."

He held out a crystal clear dish and as Lily gazed at it she could find nothing wrong. She just looked up at her father, not sure of the answer to give.

"Do you see this spot right here." He jabbed his finger at a small water spot on the top corner of the plate. "This is you being a lazy, incompetent imbecile with no respect for authority."

"But it's just a water spo-" Lily started to say until her father chucked the dish full force in her face. As it smashed into her forehead, it spilt open her skin. Then the glass shards cut into her eyebrows and cheekbones and rained down on her clothes and the floor. Her eyes gathered water in the corners and he lip trembled but she dare not cry in front of him, it would only make him happy.

"When I ask you to do something, I want it done right the FIRST time. Clean up this mess and then get out of my sight you worthless piece of space." Like a good servant, Lily cleaned up the glass with tears mixing with the blood pouring down her face when no one could see her.

"MISS EVANS! MISS EVANS! I will not tolerate being tuned out. I will inform the Headmaster of this disobedience…" Professor Chapman was turning red in the face from Lily dazing off.

She shook herself out of her stupor and just stared at her professor. "Sorry sir didn't mean to disrespect your obvious authority. I will just be leaving now."

She grabbed the stereo and cds, shrunk them and placed them in her pocket and was gone. AS she navigated the stairs to get to her next assignment, she took a deep breath to steady herself. This day was not turning out the way it was supposed to, and she was noticing that more often than not, the memories were consuming her. Her emotions were so raw and abused; she didn't know how much more she could take.

As soon as James left the room, he turned and slumped down outside the door. He didn't know exactly what had happened in the classroom. One moment she was being a perfectly sweet girl and the next she was on the floor in such a hurry to get away from him that he was surprised she didn't hurt herself.

Things seemed to be going the right way after he heard her sing and complimented her on it. She even seemed pleasantly surprised by the food he brought her like no one would ever think that much of her to make sure she was fed. Then he had to go and screw things up by trying to push her too fast, Alana tried to warn them to take things slow with Lily because if pushed too fast she would retreat within herself.

James didn't know much about how abuse felt but he could recognize that Lily was screwed up pretty badly and it would take more than just a day to make everything better. Though the situation did make him question why it is that Alana could get over everything so fast and be with Remus while Lily was having such a difficult time.

Wasn't James good enough? _Wait what am I thinking? I don't like her. I might be attracted to the real Lily underneath what she is hiding behind._ He did know the next step to take and that would be to find the guys and read some more of Lily's book.

******************************************************************************After James had departed, the group finished eating and went outside to enjoy the sun while it was out. Sirius and Arabella decided to go swimming while Remus and Alana stayed underneath the tree conveniently located next to the water's edge. There was a small cliff near the tree where Arabella and Sirius decided to have a contest jumping off.

Arabella went first and managed to dive perfectly into the water and come up a few feet away.

"Come on Siri or are you scared?"

Sirius climbed up to the edge and jumped. He attempted to dive in head-first only to not manage it and SMACK, belly flop. He stayed on the water for a second then sank down. As Arabella treaded water and everyone erupted into laughter, Sirius stayed underwater. After their laughs calmed down, they started searching for Sirius but couldn't see him anywhere. Arabella started to get scared.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! Where are you? Oh my god, baby where are-?" With that her words were cut off as she was pulled under the water by her ankle. When she came sputtering back up for air, she saw Sirius right next to her laughing.

"Think my belly flop was funny, did you? You should have seen your face" Sirius said with a smirk.

Arabella glared at him and swam closer. Once she was in front of him, she slapped his tender chest as hard as she could.

"That was not funny. I can't believe you would do that to me." Sirius, being the dramatic person he is, clenched his chest and pretended to faint backwards in the water until he was floating on his back. Then something landed on his chest and shoved him under water. Remus had jumped into the water onto him. They both swam to the top and pummeled each other, while trying to drown the other person. Arabella swam to the edge and got out to sit with Alana. The two girls sat in silence and watched as their boyfriends fought like little girls with hair pulling and fake screaming.

Arabella rolled her eyes and looked at Alana. 'She is such a pretty girl. It is hard to imagine anyone treating her the way that her family has.'

"Something catch your interest?" Alana asked without turning to Arabella.

"Just thinking about why you are willing to be friends with us so fast and to start dating Remus."

Alana rolled her eyes, "first off, I'm not your friend completely yet. You are taking steps in the right direction because you want to help Lily but that doesn't mean I'm some lovey-dovey person. As for Remus, not that it's any of your business but I figured I might as well live now while I still can."

Arabella continued to watch Alana for a minute after that last statement as if she was trying to judge how honest Alana was being. That statement showed there was more going on with Alana then she wanted people to know. After Sirius and Remus exhausted themselves out with their shows of masculinity, or supposed masculinity considering both were now exclaiming in loud voices that their hair was completely "ruined and would never dry the right way now" which just caused Alana to spell their hair dry. The boys looked at each other than collapsed as one onto their girlfriends and started tickling them.

They heard footsteps running up to them and looked up to see James. His face was curiously blank of expression and Alan shot upwards.

"What did you do Potter?" she hissed out between her teeth.

"I don't know." He responded and then told them about the almost kiss and how Lily reacted.

Alana took her shoe off and pegged him in the head with it. "You are the dumbest person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. How thick-skulled can you be? She doesn't trust anyone other than me, what would make you think she would kiss you?"

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time that day, "Can we just go read more of the book?"

"You guys go ahead; I don't need to read what's in there." Alana said shakily.

"Why not?" Sirius questioned.

"I already know everything and some stories you only need to hear once."

The group slowly walked towards the castle with a sick feeling in their stomachs.

******************************************************************************Lily, on the other hand, arrived at McGonagoll's classroom and started the tasking of alphabetizing the books lining the classroom. This seemed like a simple task until the Professor waved her wand and allowed the bookcases to completely open itself. Lily just stared at the books with resignation and started taking the books off the shelves.

"Oh Miss Evans, there is a certain way I would like you to organize them. First organize them by subject, then author, then the title of each book. Once that is done, then please catalog them. I will be back."

Lily started her work, not knowing about the group plotting about her.

Well then, I know this was a long time coming. Let me know what you think and Thanks to everyone that stuck by me all this time. I truly appreciate it


End file.
